Anime Christmas Special
by Star AJT 84
Summary: YGO, Love Hina, Cardcaptors, etc. in one dimensional city presenting to you a Christmas celebration! Finished! Merry Christmas, everyone!
1. Greetings

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 1; Let The Celebrations Begin!

The day is December 12th; the location is a populated street in the world that stands between all the worlds created from Popular Japanese Anime. We see a huge Christmas tree in the center of this city and that the city is decorated with such beautiful Christmas decorations, we go down to a bunch of children gathered together around Tristan Taylor (from "Yu-Gi-Oh!"), who is dressed in a fine red-and-brown tuxedo. He is reading to them the famous Christmas story, 'The Night Before Christmas'.

Tristan finished, "'Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night.'" The kids happily cheer when the story was finished, Tristan was happy for them. Then he notices us, "Oh, you're here! Good thing too, how do I look? It's the season to be jolly." A feminine voice sung in the background, "Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" Then she laughed, we look over to who did that is, and we find Ryoko (from "Tenchi Muyo"). She's dressed in a red Christmas dress, next to her beloved but shy Tenchi Masaki (dressed in a black & blue suit) & the prim and proper Princess Ayeka (she's dressed in a Christmas styled kimono).

Tristan almost flipped, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryoko came over and patted one of the kids' heads, "This isn't your world, you know." Joey Wheeler came along (he's properly dressed in a tux himself) and said, "Yeah, we know, and Tristan; doesn't Christmas mean something?"

Children everywhere cry out, "Presents!" That almost made everybody in this jump!

Ash Ketchum (from "Pokémon") came around (not in his usual clothes, just a nice tux in his colors), his Pikachu is at his feet, dressed in a tux of his own. Ash sighed, "That's what I used to think as well." Suddenly, we all hear a faint sound, like a bomb is falling. Tristan is the first to see what it is and shouts, "Incoming!" Joey gathers the children away and shouts, "Hit the deck!"

A big peach-colored ball falls out of the night sky and bounces on the snow-covered tar road! The ball unwraps itself into Monkey D. Luffy ((from "One Piece") he's not properly dressed, just in his usual clothes) carrying a bag of presents for the kids Tristan read to. Joey shouts, "Luffy! Those clothes aren't fit for the occasion or the weather!" Luffy replies, "Gee, I thought that it would be fine to _present _these kids with presents before December 24th." Nami came along (she's dressed properly in a ball gown and a fur coat), "Children should only open their presents on the traditional day; December the 25th, a.k.a. Christmas Day."

Mai Valentine came by (dressed in her style of a Christmas getup), "Judging by the way you've been bouncing lately, you're still a child at heart, you little pirate." Roronoa Zolo cuts some holly from a streetlamp and places it onto Luffy's straw hat, "Now you look better, Luffy."

Daisuke Niwa (from "DNAngel") also came along, in a very fancy Christmas getup that Dark would wear (I bet you would imagine what it looks like (for me I barely have any imagination to think of anything)), "Those gifts are not for another 13 days, and I'm hoping that someone would at least win the Twelve Days of Christmas lottery." Risa Harada & her twin sister Riku, both dressed in ball gowns to fit the holiday, only different in fashion (Riku's almost has no back). Risa asked, "Isn't that where we present an item from each of those days?" Riku answered, "Definitely, Risa."

Zoë (from the 4th season of "Digimon"), in a violet Italian dress, says to us, "That's right, everyone; we're all here!" J.P., in a Santa Claus outfit, boomed out, "Ho, Ho, Ho!" Zoë slapped J.P. across the face (knocking the beard off), "NOT NOW!" Ash Ketchum shivered, "I hope I receive something better than that." Mina (Sailor Venus from "Sailor Moon") agreed with Ash, "I hope I get to kiss a handsome guy under the mistletoe sometime this year."

Keitaro Urashima (from "Love Hina", dressed in a great outfit & a Santa Claus hat) sighed, "A kiss under the mistletoe…" Before he noticed, Shinobu Maehara (dressed in a pretty dress of red and green with some silver bells) gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. We all look above Keitaro; mistletoe is dangling above his head from some Christmas lights! Keitaro slowly turns his head… we see the rest of the Hinata Honeys looking at him. Keitaro shouts out, "Gotta run!" And he runs for his life!

Joey Wheeler said, "And _that's_ why I _was_ single." Mai gently elbowed Joey in the stomach and says to us, "This holiday fan fiction story is supposed to remind us the meaning of Christmas." Joey gets back to his feet, "Yeah, there's a lot more."

We turn to see Tristan & Duke Devlin (sexiest dice player in a Christmas getup, ladies) arguing. Tristan says, "No way! Why should I wear the Santa Claus outfit as well?" Duke explains, "For the amount of pizza and doughnuts you're stealing from Joey's private stock. And that's why." Joey enters the scene, throttling Tristan, "SO THAT'S WHERE THEY'VE BEEN! COUGH THEM UP NOW!"

We dash towards the other side of the street to find Brock (from "Pokémon") in a brown tuxedo, he says, "They're right, it's not just about presents. It's about——" We see Officer Jenny walking by, distracting him. We see him walking away towards Officer Jenny.

We see Tyson (from "Beyblade") in a Christmas style version of his usual outfit come by, "There's a lot of things to be happy about Christmas, and that's why we're here today." Hillary (in a green dress) explains for us, "Our favorite time of year is about family and love, there's also time to share the peace and warmth to the people of the world." Tyson comments, "Too bad my Grandpa always tries to warm up to the one a lot younger than him, like us or you, to keep up with the times."

We see a familiar redhead girl running past Tyson & Hillary, chasing a midget geezer carrying a large sack over his shoulder! (Look familiar?) That girl screams, "GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!" The geezer says, "I don't think so, Ranma!"

Hillary said, "It looks like Ranma is chasing Mr. Happosai again." Tyson followed, "And fell into thin ice."

We rush towards Happosai; he's dressed in a Santa Claus getup, while Ranma accidentally fell into a Mrs. Claus getup. Happosai sings, "Santa's on his way!" Ranma sings back, "You're not the real Santa Claus!" An elderly woman's voice was heard, "**Fist of the Ice Bear**." BAM! Happosai crashed into an ice sculpture of a polar bear and fainted, on the bear of ice sat Cologne, in a Mrs. Claus getup, she handed Ranma a boiling kettle of water and the sack Happosai was carrying.

(A/N: Give Ranma some room to change, it'd be too embarrassing for him/her!)

We dash to the mall of this world, where we see Sakura Avalon (from "Cardcaptors") skating together with Li Showron in the indoor skating rink. Several feet from them, we see Lan Hikari & Maylu Sakurai (from "MegaMan NT Warrior") skating together too, but Lan fell down flat on his face! Maylu giggled as she helped him up, "Oh, Lan! That's the 24th time you've fallen on your face tonight." Lan innocently defended, "I'm not very athletic, Maylu."

Then he noticed us, "Hey, it's our audience!" Maylu blushed and looked at us, and then she tripped and nearly fell on her behind! Luckily, Lan caught her before she hit the ice; it was only a few moments until they realized that they have to get up before being totally embarrassed!

Lan says, "So you're here to listen to the famous Christmas music and see some short stories involving us." Maylu says to Lan, "They can't hear or watch movies in a fan fic, Lan, it's basically a document to read."

Sakura & Li came by the two and said, "At least the readers understand what he meant."

Sakura nods to us, "That's right, you get to look at this fan fiction's author's favorite lyrics and read short fan fic stories involving some of us upon this story."

Li says to us, "But you have to be patient, for some of Star AJT 84 is a slow thinker and he needs time for himself and his family as well."

And together, all four of them said to us, "Wait a while and tell him what kind of brief Christmas tales you want to read about! Merry Christmas!"

(A/N: You've heard the characters, please review me some ideas for brief Christmas fan fictions, and I have some more characters for you to see.)

To be continued…


	2. YuGiOh!

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 1; Yugi of the 3 Kings

Still we're right on the night of December the 12th. We return to see the gang on "Yu-Gi-Oh", including (we know him, we love him, it's——) Yugi Muto (still wearing the Millennium Puzzle and that hairdo, but in a cool Christmas outfit). (A/N: Too bad poor Tristan is forced into a Santa Claus outfit; we see him holding an ice pack on his head.)

Joey taps Yugi's shoulder, "Hey, Yugi." Yugi asks, "What Joey?" Then he sees us, "Oh! You're still here, that's great! If seen the title of the chapter, then you'd know that Star AJT 84 has placed the responsibility of "We Three Kings of Orient Are" on our shoulders." Joey began to sweat; "Geez, and that song's so old that this John H. Hopkins, Jr. wrote this song in 1857, I can't believe something so old would be so traditional and cool."

Mai said, "The whole 'Sha-Dooby-Doop' thing was just added in to put a little more beat in some of it." Mokuba wondered, "I wonder what the names of those kings are." Tristan said, as he recovered, "I think they are Malkiar, Caspar, Balthazar." Serenity said to him, "You can take that off now Tristan." Embarrassed, Tristan gave the spinning hand signal to tell Yugi to start the music. Yugi understands, "Now for the beautiful and haunting song; 'We Three Kings'."

——We Three Kings of Orient Are —— John H. Hopkins, Jr., 1857 ——

We three kings of Orient are

Bearing gifts we traverse afar.

Field and fountain, moor and mountain,

Following yonder star.

O star of wonder, star of night,

Star with royal beauty bright,

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect Light.

Born a king on Bethlehem's plain,

Gold I bring to crown Him again,

King forever, ceasing never

Over us all to reign.

O star of wonder, star of night,

Star with royal beauty bright,

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect Light.

Frankincense to offer have I.

Incense owns a Deity nigh.

Prayer and praising all men raising,

Worship Him, God on high.

O star of wonder, star of night,

Star with royal beauty bright,

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect Light.

Myrrh is mine: Its bitter perfume

Breaths a life of gathering gloom.

Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding dying,

Sealed in the stone-cold tomb.

O star of wonder, star of night,

Star with royal beauty bright,

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect Light.

Glorious now behold Him arise,

King and God and Sacrifice.

Alleluia, alleluia!

Sounds through the earth and skies.

O star of wonder, star of night,

Star with royal beauty bright,

Westward leading, still proceeding,

Guide us to thy perfect Light.

——End Song——

Téa clapped her hands, "What a wonderful song!" Serenity cheerfully asked us, "Wasn't that delightful?" Joey was nearby, listening to the half-Jazz version of the song on a headset. Mai pull an earpiece out of his ear and shouted, "Didn't you pay attention, Joey?" Joey explained, "The readers are allowed to imagine how it has to be played, so why can't we?" Mai sighed, "You have a point there."

Yugi thought of something, "Oh, yeah!" He holds up a red wristband full of silver bells and explains; "The author thought it would be delightful to write brief fan fictions about each of us on the Christmas holiday." Joey added in, "Yeah, like school being out until after New Years' Day and stuff like that." Tristan follows, "and spending time on dates." We see into his imagination of dating Serenity, Duke Devlin's suddenly interrupts his!

Yugi sighed, "Oh!" But he regained his composure, "Well, the short story tonight involves us enjoying Christmas after all the chaos of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, & Dartz."

——Begin Short Story——

The holidays are starting. Pretty much of the entire town of Domino is decorated for Christmas. Téa Gardener is Christmas shopping, but she got caught to 'Once Upon A December' sung by Deana Carter. "It's beautiful."

Joey is doing Christmas shopping as well, he's glad to hear that his sister is coming for the holidays, but he's worried about what to give her. Pretty much he's not good of thinking about what to get her since they've been away from each other so much. Joey thought, "Aw man, and I thought it would be hard. Kaiba might be a wrong choice to ask for advice, I bet he'd be a real Scrooge."

He heard Tristan's voice behind him, "I wonder which Serenity would like." Snapping back into reality, Joey swiftly turned his head and found Tristan looking at light-type variety cards. Joey snapped, "Tristan!" Tristan swiftly turned his head towards Joey and said, "Joey? What are you doing here?" Joey explained, "Christmas-shopping, Romeo! What kind of idiot would give my little sister 'Duel Monsters' cards?" Tristan held out a piece of paper, "At least some people give out their wish lists, including letters to Old Saint Nicholas." Joey laughed, "Well, ho, ho. Ho!"

Yugi is doing Christmas shopping too. He's got Joey some rare and strong 'Duel Monsters' cards, and some good gifts for everyone as well. As he returned to the Kame Game Shop; he said, "I'm home, Grandpa." Solomon Muto (wearing a Santa Claus hat over his bandana) said, "Ho, ho, ho! Hello, Yugi. Have you read the papers lately? They say that a Duelist dressed as Santa Claus is coming to town."

Yugi smiled, "Very funny, Grandpa." Solomon said, "No, seriously. A Duelist dressed like him just came by at the shopping mall and said you're on his naughty list. Like that's easy to believe."

Yugi didn't believe his grandfather, but above on the rooftops of the Domino district, a Duelist dressed as Santa sternly said, "Soon, Yugi, I'll have the power you carry around your neck."

It soon became December 24th; Yugi got Téa out for a date with Yami for Christmas Eve Morning. Yugi got Yami in the usual outfit; blue jacket, black muscle-shirt, black khaki pants, black leather shoes, and Duelist belt. Téa dressed in the best looking, warmest, coolest, and most bodacious Christmas dating dress she could find; which includes a pair of high-heeled silver dancing shoes, white garter-length leggings, a green short skirt, a red tank-top, and a nice warm snow-white winter jacket.

She waited for Yugi to arrive patiently. As soon as Yugi arrived, he switched from Yugi to Yami Yugi. Surprised by the weather, Yami shouts at the Millennium Puzzle, "What? Yugi! You can't! Not again!" Then he saw Téa before him and he said, "Hello."

The first thing they got to was a pre-Christmas lunch, Yami has been quiet recently. Téa asked, "What's on your mind, Yami?" Yami pulled out a newspaper he picked up, "Yugi's grandfather had the most unusual information about a Duelist that imposes as someone called Santa Claus. And this man says Yugi is on his naughty list. Who is Santa Claus anyway?"

Téa giggled and explained, "Santa's name is short for Saint Nicholas; we imagine him as a fat, bearded man with a kind heart who makes toys for children and gives gifts for children who have been good. He rides in a flying sleigh pulled by eight reindeer around the world to get there. Usually kids who have been really nice offer him some milk and cookies. He comes around each place one night each year, and those nights are the nights of Christmas Eve."

Yami asks, "Christmas? What's that?"

Téa laughs again, "Apparently this is going to be your first. Christmas is holiday observed for the memory of celebrating the birth of the Christian god, Jesus Christ." Embarrassed, she quickly covered mouth. Yami said, "I'll forgive you, I understand that you were saying the name of birth child. Please continue." Téa complied, "It's over 2000 years old, younger than you in fact. People around the world celebrate it by decorating the streets, the homes, the trees, giving presents to the people they love a lot, and other things as well. But the most important thing is this; Christmas is not the getting, it's not the giving, it's the loving."

Yami laughed, "I don't consider myself much of a god, at all." Then he thought about something, "I wonder if this Christmas holiday spirit would be too much for me to overcome." Téa became confused, "Why do you say that?" Yami explains, "If Christians celebrate this holiday, why do non-Christians do so as well?" Téa said, "Like I said, people love it for just the reasons of loving. Let's go and see more, wherever we feel like doing now."

First they stopped at the music store Téa stopped at recently, Yami decided to give her the CD. Then he noticed some of the holly and mistletoe, Téa explained that most of it is usually for decoration. Then Téa said, "But the most traditional thing about mistletoe is this; men are privileged to kiss girls standing under it. Or vice versa." She kissed Yami on the cheek, and then he blushed.

Then they heard Joey's voice, "Whoa! That was kind of—— sweet of you, Mai." They looked and found Joey, Mai, & Serenity walking around, with Tristan & Duke Devlin following them in tow. Joey looked dizzy, Yami asked, "Uh, who kissed you under the mistletoe, Joey?" Joey got out of his daze and said, "Mai & Serenity." Serenity chirped, "I kissed him on the cheek." Duke followed, "And he got the full force from Mai." Tristan quietly grumbled, "I wish I got a kiss from Serenity."

Serenity is reading a novel called 'A Christmas Carol'. Yami wondered, "What is a Christmas Carol?"

Téa and Yami continued on their Christmas Eve date, as well as explain everything there is to Christmas. After seeing 'A Christmas Carol' in a theatre, Yami said, "I wonder if those spirits are capable of bringing out the good spirits out of everyone." Téa agrees, "I hope Seto Kaiba can warm up at least a little more."

Back where Joey & the others are, Tristan smelled the air, "Smells almost like someone's drinking." He followed his nose to a bar and together they all found Rex Raptor & Weevil Underwood; both of them are drunk as idiots can be. Joey said, "They must have it bad." Tristan smelled what they were drinking, "A steaming hot alcoholic orange-flavored drink."

Rex drunkenly belched out, "Look out, Santa Claus is coming to town." Weevil followed, "And he'll be gunning you down." Confused by what they meant, Joey joked, "Have you two been naughty or nice?"

At Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba is still at work in his company. Mokuba is away doing some quick Christmas shopping (like Seto still believes in the holiday spirit, let alone like it). At a shop window, Mokuba saw a poster depicting Yugi, Seto, & Joey as this years' Three Kings. Mokuba laughed and said, "Yugi Muto, the King of Games; Seto Kaiba, the King of Business; and Joey Wheeler, the King of the Dark Horses."

The Santa Claus imposter was watching the scene, he said, "Time for the sleeping bomb to take effect." He pulled on a cord hard, and that cord lead to small bombs throughout Domino and Battle City! From the bombs came out chloroform spray, knocking out almost everyone in the district.

Joey & the others noticed the gas first and covered their mouths and noses as they fled to the streets! As soon as the gas lifted, Yugi's friends picked up the unconscious and brought them into the warmer indoors to be safe from the cold.

Mai said, "Who could drug the entire city to sleep?" Mokuba, who made it out, guessed, "I believe it was that Santa Claus imposter Duelist we've read about in the newspapers that's after Yugi." Joey groaned, "Everyone's after Yugi." Tristan said, "By the amount of victims who survived, they should wake up by some time tonight."

Even Seto Kaiba was placed in a drugged sleep. Luckily, Yami & Téa weren't that ignorant, they came through the gas.

The imposter Santa said, "Not even the Pharaoh can wake up from that. For his Millennium Puzzle is mine!" Another voice was heard, "Ho, ho, ho!"

The imposter turned around fast to see someone else in a Santa Claus outfit, the other Santa said to the imposter, "Merry Christmas and——" A quick-change out of that Santa Claus costume to reveal Yami Yugi, who finished in his normal voice, "A happy new year!"

The imposter Santa Claus growled, "You!" Yami Yugi asked, "Was there something I did to you in your past life?" Joey came up, "Laugh it up all you want Fake Santa! Tell us who you really are!" Téa followed, "Even if you are the real Santa Claus, you wouldn't do this to the whole city!" The imposter Santa shouts, "I am Santa Claus!"

Then he smirked, "The _evil_ part of him anyway, the _darkest_ part!" Then the outfit exploded to reveal a young man with dark black hair with the same looks as Yami Yugi's! He's dressed in a gray overcoat with white fur-covered collar, a black muscle-shirt, black leather pants, and thick-heeled heavy boots. Mokuba comments, "This reminds me about Duelist Kingdom."

The Dark Santa began to talk in a gruffer and younger voice, "The name's Nicholas Santos, the name Saint Nicholas would go by. A long time ago, before Christmas was formed, a great shaman came around giving handmade gifts to those who were worthy of worshipping Christ the Savior. The one you know as Santa Claus was that very shaman, he traded in his very dark half of his soul away, and he recovered through all the kindhearted energy that was gained over the years."

Santos continued to talk, "Even when the air is cold and when the sun was dying, all spirits' powers were still strong, including my own. But those accursed blessed bells drove all evil off, including me! When you've finished your Millennium Puzzle, I awakened in that very year's December, giving me a body of my own. Once I get my hands on your power, Pharaoh, I can rejoin myself to my other half and begin a war against the Christian God!"

Yami Yugi said, "You will do no such thing! You have to beat me for it, and during my time with Téa, I've reorganized my 'Duel Monsters' deck to fit this holiday! Let's duel!" Santos said, "Gladly."

Santos pulled out a Duel Disk on his wrist and activated, luckily Yami Yugi always carried his Duel Disk in case of emergencies.

----------

Yami Yugi: 8000 LP

Santos: 8000 LP

----------

Santos drew five cards and said, "My move, and I play the Field Spell Card, Antarctic Wasteland!" A Spell Card depicting a snowy desert of ice, the whole field turned into a huge iceberg field! "As long as this Field card is in effect, all cards of the name Penguin or anything like that get a nice power boost; their Attack and Defense power gets increased by half! I also play Cost Down!" A Spell Card depicting two daggers stabbing into two Level Stars of a monster card, "This Spell Card can drop the cost of summoned a high-leveled monster by 2 levels, I take this turn to set one monster in Defense Mode." A facedown defense card formed before him. "Make your move, Yami."

Yami Yugi says, "With pleasure, I play Continuous Polymerization (Spell Card/Continuous), a Spell Card that will allow me to continuously go on fusing monsters together as if I had unlimited Polymerization, to fuse my Giant Soldier of Stone (Type: rock-earth/L: 3/A: 1300/D: 2000) & Ceremonial Bell (Type: spellcaster-effect-light/L: 3/A: 0/D: 1850) from my hand together, forming Notre Dame in defense mode!" The three cards came together to form a church-like monster that totally resembles Notre Dame (Type: rock-fusion-effect-light/L: 6/A: 1300/D: 3850)! Yami explains, "This card has the power to give light-type monsters power, that is if you dare destroy it. I also summon, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and place 1 card facedown and end my turn." A red-and-gold Dark Magician-like warrior with a sword and shield appears (Type: warrior-effect-dark/L: 4/A: 1600/D: 1000), and then his sword's gem glowed blue (A: 1900/D: 1300).

Santos shouts, "I'll smash through your Life Points, with my Penguin Torpedo!" A penguin-like torpedo formed before him (Type: aqua-effect-water/L: 2/A: 550/D: 500). The ice glowed blue and powered up the mechanical bird (A: 925/D: 750). "Go, torpedo attack!" The mechanical bird charged for Yami's Life Points and Kaboom!

----------

Yami Yugi: 7075 LP

Santos: 8000 LP

----------

A familiar feeling ran through Téa's mind, Yami's feet began to freeze, not just freeze; they're locked in a solid block of ice! Yami shouted, "What have you done?" Santos explained, "I've doubled this Duel as a Shadow Game, now whenever we loses Life Points, we gain something else in return; we freeze up from our feet until we're dead from the amplified cold around us!"

Santos continued, "In offering for Penguin Torpedo's self-destruction, I'll play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards." An angel appeared and created rain that sprinkled over Santos' deck, he drew three cards, "And discard 2. Now I play Pot of Greed, to draw 2 more cards." A green pot with a smiling face appeared on top of his deck. He drew two cards from it. Now he's holding five cards. Santos looked at Yami's Dueling Hand, now he's holding six! Santos freaked, "How did you gain a hand of six cards now?"

Yami explained, "I had a Continuous Trap Card set for that; a card called Appropriate; it allows me to draw two cards from my deck whenever you draw outside your Draw Phase. My move." He draws a card and says, "I summon another Fusion Monster, thanks to Continuous Polymerization." His Dark Magician (Type: spellcaster-dark/L: 7/A: 2500/D: 2100) & Buster Blader (Type: warrior-effect-earth/L: 7/A: 2600/D: 2300) appeared and fused into one monster: Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman (Type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-dark/L: 9/A: 2900/D: 2400).

Yami smirked, "And you're not the only one with an ice-related monster." Then he showed the monster; a handsome young man with pale skin and blue hair dressed in white fur (Type: spellcaster-effect-water/L: 3/A: 1200/D: 2000), "The Glacier Shaman and I fuse him with Neo-Aqua Madoor (Type: spellcaster-water/L: 6/A: 1200/D: 3000) making the Great Ice Magician." The two monsters fuse together into another Dark Magician-like monster, only he's in garments colored in white & blue and his staff is like a huge icicle (Type: spellcaster-fusion-effect-water/L: 9/A: 3650/D: 3350)!

The icy field gives Yugi's new monster a major power boost (A: 5475/D: 4825)! Santos became devastated, "That ice-related monster is unstoppable!" Yami smirked, "And it gets worse from there; your cards become frozen so it's now easy for my monsters to bypass them and go straight for your Life Points!" Santos' eyes twitched as he saw his Defender Iceberg monster (Type: aqua-water/L: 5/A: 1100/D: 2450) become incased in more ice, "Oh, gosh!" Joey shouted, "That's a good boy!"

Yami says, "I also play Book of Dark Magical Dreams!" He places a Spell Card down; it depicts a Dark Magician with a phantasmal Dark Magician Girl beside him. "This card allows me to Special Summon a Dark Magician Girl from either my Deck, my hand, or my Graveyard, as long as I have a Dark Magician or any card relating to him on the field." Yami Yugi's Dark Magician Girl (Type: spellcaster-effect-dark/L: 6/A: 2000/D: 1700) appears next to Dark Paladin and points her wand angrily at Santos! Her power goes up (A: 2300)!

Yami shouts, "Go, my monsters, put Nicholas Santos on ice!" Notre Dame rang its bells, Breaker sent a crash wave from a single slash of his sword at Santos, Dark Paladin slashed Santos, Great Ice Magician places his hand to the ground and sends thousands of pillars of ice into Santos, & Dark Magician Girl fires a pink ball of energy at Santos' body!

----------

Yami Yugi: 7075 LP

Santos: 0 LP

----------

Santos felt doomed. He looked at his feet and screamed! Ice conquered his body, his Duel Disk and 'Duel Monsters' cards abandoned him, and he shouted, "Curse you!" Yami held out his hand and shouts, "For trying to destroy the spirit of Christmas, I banish you to oblivion!" The ice shattered and Nicholas Santos' body is no longer in existence anymore. Yami broke the ice on his feet and collected the cards; he watched them as they changed into a more innocent form.

Téa came to him and glomps him, "You're okay!" Joey cheers, "Yeah! You've just saved Christmas! Three cheers for Yugi! Hip-hip!" Everyone else cheer, "HOORAY!" "Hip-hip!" Everyone else cheer, "HOORAY!" "Hip-hip!" Everyone else cheer, "HOORAY!"

Mokuba realizes, "Oh, what about those who got a whiff of the chloroform bombs?" Téa realizes something, "Oh, no! Our date!" Mai calmed down Téa, "Téa, do as that Santos guy did, well almost, just chill. You get what I mean."

Later that night, fireworks exploded above the night sky in Domino (Kaiba ordered them (why did he do that? Did he have a run in with his own Christmas Carol ghosts?)), Téa & Yami were glad about their first Christmas date.

——End Short Story——

Serenity claps and cheers, "What a wonderful story!" Mai said, "I wonder who locked that Santos guy up." Téa said, "Who cares, it's just a fan fiction." Duke asks Joey, "How does Yugi do that?" Joey got confused, "Do what?" Duke explained, "One minute, he actually looked like Santa, the next he's himself again. He did a quick change well."

Yami Yugi (since when did he change between forms?) came by Téa and patted her on the shoulder. She asks him, "Yes?" Yami Yugi points up, we look up above Téa's head, mistletoe is over her head! As she looks down, Yami kisses her on their on the lips. They both blush.

Joey calls to us, "Hey, readers! Don't forget to call in other readers to read this and inspire the author, Star AJT 84 into writing the other characters you like day-by-day before December 23rd!" Mai backed him up, "Merry Christmas!" Serenity joined in, "And a happy new year!"

(A/N: You've heard Joey, please review me some ideas for brief Christmas fan fictions, and I have some more characters for you to see. Happy Holidays!)

To be continued…


	3. Shaman King

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 3; A Shaman King Christmas

December 13th, the interdimensional city between popular Anime worlds is still celebrating. The first thing we see is Mortimer Oyamada (from "Shaman King"), mostly dressed in olive green and reading "A Christmas Carol", then he notices us, "Oh, hello everyone. I'm Mortimer Oyamada, and I'm going to be one of the other many Anime hosts in this fan fiction story on ; my friend Yoh Asakura and the others of course are in this too!"

Yoh Asakura, the main star of "Shaman King" and mellow brown-haired shaman, came around in an orange & white tuxedo with his spirit medium fiancé, Anna Kyôyama, who's dressed in a black kimono with a pink sash. Yoh sees us and says, "Hey, there!" Anna says nothing. Yoh asks, "So, who should we expect, Morty?" Morty asks, "From our world or the other worlds, Yoh?" Yoh said, "From our world of course!" Morty replies, "Hopefully everyone, Christmas is supposed to be for everyone, where they should be together with family and friends."

Anna said, "That's what everyone would want." Yoh looked at Anna with a worried look, "Anna?" We all notice that she had a few tears in her eyes. Morty calmly asks, "Should the short story start now, Anna?" Anna regains her composure, "Sure, whatever."

——Begin Short Story——

The Shaman King Tournament was over, but the holidays are beginning. At the hot springs hotel, it was decorated for the occasion, because Anna had poor Morty work his butt off before the 1st of December. The poor little rich midget didn't look so good the day after hey was finished.

Yoh wondered, "What's wrong, Morty?" Morty replies, "I'm just having a cold, some old fashioned soup & a good nap for a few days, and I'll be right as rain." Anna sternly said, "I can summon an ancient doctor spirit." Amidamaru appears and says, "Now, Anna. We should let Morty be, he has away from his family for long enough." Morty sighed, "Provided that I'm not disowned; my dad says that shamans are nothing but a pack of charlatan witch doctors."

As Morty headed off, Yoh cried a little, but then he cheered up again, "I'm sure something good will happen to Morty." Amidamaru and Anna nodded, ""Uh-huh."

Morty felt so hot in the head that he could barely see what's before him. Little does he realize that he's about to be hit by an oncoming car! About 25 seconds before impact, he fainted. And 5 seconds before the car was about to hit him, a huge pink hand appeared and caught him before it was too late!

In Morty's head, he had visions of seeing a tall blonde-haired man using Mosuke's power through a hammer surrounded by several rings of brightly glowing red runes. Morty shouted, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MOSUKE?" A sweet female voice replied, "Who's Mosuke? I've had Lillian, the legendary elven knight and healer, heal you back to health and rescue you, sir."

Morty never heard that voice before, he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes, and saw a pretty girl with long pointed ears (like an elf's) and long lilac hair hovering above him, she's dressed in a bright pale-blue dress. Morty asked, "Are you an elf?" The elf girl replied, "In intangible mode." Morty reached for her hand and his hand went through hers, he said, "Since when did I arrive at the North Pole?" The unfamiliar but sweet feminine voice giggled, Morty looked behind him and found a girl with raven-black hair and a beautiful body & face, she's dressed in a pink party dress.

Morty blushed at her and asked, "What happened?" The girl replied, "You've had a nasty fever and collapsed on the road, Lillian and I rescued you from an oncoming car. The driver, who suddenly saw you 'flying', is taking some psychiatry downtown. We cured you of your cold."

Morty felt his head; it's no longer feeling hot & heavy, he smiled and bowed to her, "Thank you, miss." The raven-haired girl replied, "my name is Calypso, but my friends call me Callie." Morty hopped out of bed and stared outside the closed window, "Are you a shaman?" Callie replied, "Yes; sort of. I'm a legend medium."

Morty asked, "Legend medium? A spirit medium that summons a spirit that's supposed to be from only legend from anywhere at anytime?" Callie nodded.

It's been a day since Morty left, but Yoh was patient, and now he's shopping for Anna. As he returned to the hotel, he noticed a blue ball of light overhead! "Whoa!" Amidamaru appeared and said, "A sorcerer's at work! I feel it in my instincts!" Yoh rushed to Anna, she was unconscious and sprawled onto her back. Yoh dropped the bags, scooped her up into his arms, and shouted, "Is there a witch doctor in the house?"

The sorcerer Amidamaru appeared, he's clad in black leather, rubber, and iron, his hair is long and white as snow, his skin is bright black, and his eyes were blue but have no pupils. The weapon the sorcerer is wielding is a sword very much like the Sword of Light. He calmly said, "Don't worry, I only struck your fiancé with the back side."

Yoh growled, "Why now of all times? And what kind of human are you?" The sorcerer replied, "I am a Drow. And my name is Muka." As Yoh prepared for battle… a girl's voice was heard chanting from behind… it's Callie, wielding a simple bow and arrow, with a pink spirit ball infusing them together! Yoh asked, "Who are you?" Callie said, "I'm Calypso, a legend medium, this is Lillian, my spirit partner, and I'm after Muka the Drow assassin/sorcerer."

Just like that, Muka channeled his demonic spirit into his sword and said, "This isn't over yet, I'll be back! **Demon Gate**!" With one slash, Muka opened a doorway into another location in the world and he retreated into it before it vanished.

Yoh frowned, then he turned to Callie and asked, "Okay, Callie, what are you doing here?" Callie said, "Don't worry, Shaman King; Yoh Asakura, Muka will be taken care of and we will have a merry Christmas once again." Yoh said, "I hope so."

As soon as Anna recovered, Morty finally arrived, with company of Ryo and the Dead-Enders.

As soon as he saw Callie, Ryo asked, "Who is this lovely young flower?" Morty explained, "Her name is Calypso, but you can call her Callie, and her spirit partner is an elf named Lillian."

B-Boy came to Yoh and said, "Merry Christmas, Yoh Asakura. The other shaman friends of ours are coming along soon for Christmas." Yoh smiled, "Thanks, B-Boy."

Anna frowned, "I can't believe I had my guard down when that Drow demon sorcerer struck me with that sword." Amidamaru appeared and said, "At least you're okay, Anna." Callie said, "Muka has always been a thorn in my side since I've first laid eyes on him. The reason why I've sent myself to kill him was because he poisoned me years ago, I've managed to slow it down, and I hope to find the antidote. For he knows the cure."

Morty said, "Lillian saved me from a car crash, after that Callie and I have become friends." At that, Yoh's heart felt like it got pierced with a thousand arrows! He slowly sputtered out, "Friends?" Anna curiously asked Morty, "How much close of being friends?"

Unfortunately, nobody answered, later that night, before going to bed, Morty asked Callie as she began falling asleep, "Callie, how long are you going to be able live?" Callie sighed, "Until the 23rd of December, I don't know how to stop this poison for good." Morty asked, "But Muka does, right?" Callie said, "He carries it with him always, until I've become his slave I can't have it." Morty said, "I swear by sometime before Christmas Eve, we will get that antidote and have you cured."

Enlightened by Morty's enthusiasm, Callie felt more ready for bed. As she fell asleep, Morty crept in close to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Suddenly, he felt all the weight he felt in his life has been lifted; he rushed away outside that room and felt stronger than before. Before anybody would've known it, Morty has fallen in love.

A week after Callie came to stay at the hotel, their other friends arrived. They were all beginning to notice. On December 12, Tao Jun said, "Yoh, your little friend, Morty, looked like he's on Cloud Nine and is still the same as when I first came here." Horohoro, a.k.a. Trey Racer, agreed, "Yeah, the little dude is busy reading our books on cures."

Anna sighs, "It's obvious that he's in love with a sick girl, and only a shamanistic cure can save her." Yoh realized what was going on, "Oh, yeah! I get it now; Morty's in love with that Callie girl!" Amidamaru finished for his shaman partner, "And he's trying to make a possible cure for that poison Muka implanted into Callie's veins." Ryo asked, "What do we know about Drow?" Anna said, "They hate elves a lot, instead of the woods Drow live in deep dark caves." Yoh rose to his feet and shouted, "To Izumo, then! The Tunnel of Tartarus is the jackpot."

Quickly, everyone wasted no time to get to the Tunnel's entrance; there they've found nothing. Callie tried out Spirit Control, "**Lillian; Spirit Form, into my hand**!" The result was a glowing pink hand. She touched the ground and saw the past. Callie said, "Morty came here before us and wrestled him, causing him to drop a _huge_ syringe."

Ryo sweatdropped, "Morty's such a brave little guy."

Yoh stepped into the Tunnel and picked up a _huge_ syringe filled with a green fluid. Callie took it and injected it into herself! Tao Len shouted, "Wait! What if that stuff with just the poison that he got into you?" Callie said, "No, I still remember the poison of its color and for how it feels in my veins. This is the antidote. Morty, thank you."

Yoh asked, "Where is Morty anyway?" Callie sighed, "I'm sorry, he pulled Muka in there." Yoh growled, "Let's hope he'll be alright." Tamara came by, "I've sense something coming from the other side!"

They all rushed to the other side of the Tunnel of Tartarus, without entering it, and saw Morty's sprawled onto the ground. Callie used Lillian to feel him, she sighed and said, "He suffered only from the battle, but he's alright and recovering." Ryo asked, "What about Muka?" Callie sneered, "Muka is heading for me."

Back at the temple, belonging to Yoh's family, Morty is resting to recover from the Tunnel and Muka. Faust VIII said, "He'll be better than ever within a few hours." Lyserg sighed, "Great, because of Muka & Calypso, Mortimer has been through hell." Millie wanted to agree, but not to insult Callie, "Callie is a tough but really sweet girl." Lilly said, "I wonder what Muka wants her for."

Callie answered as much as she could; "My father brought him into this world by accident. He was a expert researcher in the art of transubstantiation, turning one substance into another, or in the shamanistic case, giving a spirit a physical body." Lyserg asked, "He killed your father and quickly learned demonic shamanism?" Faust VII asked, "And you want that swine to die, then you've discovered your mother's secretes of legend spirit summoning."

Callie was amazed, "By Jove, how did you know?" Yoh explained, "They sort of had the same experiences." Trey said, "We can't have any evil disrupting the joy of Christmas, Callie." Korri (Kororo) nodded. Lillian said, "What are we waiting for? Let's get that dirty Drow!"

It soon became the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Morty recovered okay, but the dirty rat Muka hasn't been found yet. As the sun was no longer seen, he finally appeared! Trey shouted, "What's the matter, Dracula-dude? Afraid of the sun?"

Muka said, "I'll show you fear, child. **Zeke**!" The evil ghost of Yoh's brother (known to you as Hao) appeared, and formed into a red spirit ball. Lyserg growled, "Zeke is back!" Yoh followed, "And he appeared to have become Muka's spirit partner!" Muka shouted, "**Spirit form; into the sword**."

Mortimer's mother and sister saw the glowing lights of the Spirit Control forms taking place. Morty wants to be with Callie, but pretty soon she'll die because of him. He prayed, "I wish for Calypso & Lillian to have the power to send Muka back into the Spirit World." Suddenly a large red energy flowed through him, a familiar masculine voice said to him, "I'll help grant your wish as much as possible, Morty."

Back in the city, everyone is giving his or her best against Muka & Zeke, but the unified force of the two were simply too strong, sending every one of them crashing to the cement or asphalt.

Amidamaru spoke from Yoh's Spirit Sword, "Zeke must be telling Muka every move we all know. We should try to attack in different ways." Trey asked, "But how?" Lenny agreed, "Yes, if Zeke is now powerful alongside with that Drow sorcerer, than we should have plenty of problems to defeat him." Muka overheard their little conversation and said, "There's nothing you can do." A new voice said, "Oh yes there is."

Everyone looked overhead; a mallet-like spacecraft glowing red appeared from the skies. It has an arrowhead-shaped bridge at the end of the 'handle', and three circular jets in the back. The same voice shouted, "**Celestial Beams**!" From various parts of the spacecraft, came multiple beams of light, shooting down at Muka & Zeke. Every time he tried to reflect attacks, Muka redirected the beam attacks at Yoh & the others, but instead of hurting them…

Yoh exclaimed, "My power, it's growing!" Amidamaru said, "I feel it too!" Ryo said, "Now that's a strange alien ship." Lenny said, "Maybe that's because it's somebody's Spirit Control."

Muka shifted Zeke's power to form a jet fighter and rode it into the sky towards the spacecraft. "**Tractor Beam**." A blue beam of light shot from the bridge and brought Yoh & the others aboard. Inside they found a blonde-haired boy that looks almost like Yoh. He said to them, "Hang on." The ship flew beyond the stratosphere, surprisingly, he's still holding onto the power to support them all.

Yoh asked, "What are we all doing up here? Who are you?" Faust sniffed the boy's hair, and said, "Mortimer?" Everyone else (except the blond boy) exclaimed in confusion, "MORTY?" Yoh asked, "How could Morty do this? He's not a shaman and he's really short." Mosuke's voice answered, "With my power, he can make the difference." Amidamaru said, "Mosuke, not bad at all."

Morty said, "Unite Amidamaru with Mosuke, Yoh." Yoh said, "Okay." As the two spirits united, the ship reformed into a red & blue spacecraft shaped like the Protector (A/N: Haven't you seen "Galaxy Quest"?). Muka's 'Zeke-craft' crept closer and grew bigger.

Callie said, "**Lillian, unite with the ship**!" Again Morty's ship changed shape again, this time it's eagle-shaped with solid red feathers! Together, Yoh, Morty, & Callie shouted, "**Celestial Slash**!" The transformed ship tore through the 'Zeke-craft' like butter, as it tried to reunite together. Morty said, "Don't laugh."

Muka looked at his stomach, his upper and lower torsos have been completely severed when the ship cut through his. KABOOM! An explosion occurred from where the 'Zeke-craft' used to be (like in "Star-gate")!

As Christmas Eve to complete nightfall, Morty used Mosuke's power to morph back into his midget form. Pelicca groaned, "I liked you better as a blonde Yoh Asakura double." Morty faintly said, "Whatever."

Callie said her good-byes, leaving Mortimer in tears, but he's glad to know that she will live longer. When Christmas came at last, he found a letter from Callie telling him that she will help him become a better shaman and better man if he and his friends came along, as well as a ruby heart with her name on it.

——End Short Story——

Mortimer sighs, "That was the most wonderful Christmas story this author wrote about me." Yoh laughed, "I guess Faust wasn't kidding that your body could hold a great secret." Trey came by snowboard and said, "Yeah, but we could've at least all combined our powers and tear that Zeke-craft to frozen shreds." Lenny said (we notice he's got several smooch marks on his face), "I don't think that would be possible, our author of this fan fiction needs to place down a Christmas song or at least end this chapter."

Yoh laughs again, "Luckily, he's got us a short but very catchy one called 'Jingle Bell Rock', by Bobby Helms. Cue the music, dudes!"

——Jingle Bell Rock——Bobby Helms——

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock.

——End Song——

Trey says, "That was it?" Lenny followed, "It was dumb!" Trey says, "It was pointless!" Lenny said, "It was obvious!" Trey calmly said, "It _was_ short." But together in smiles, they shout out, "I LOVED IT!" Yoh calls out to us, "Merry Christmas to all of you kids out there!" Anna smiles and kisses Yoh on the cheek, "And see the next few interdimensional friends of ours!"

To be continued…


	4. Christmas Tree

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 4; Good King & Christmas Tree

December 14th, the interdimensional city between popular Anime worlds is still celebrating. The first thing we see is Kaolla Su (from "Love Hina") dressed in a fanciful Santa Claus outfit, she says to us in smiles, "Due to technical thinking & family needs difficulty, Star AJT 84 is having a hard time trying to finish this fan fiction." Roronoa Zolo (he's got a Christmas reef bracelet on his right wrist) comes by and shouts at her, "What's that to be happy for? Don't you know when to be unhappy anymore?"

Motoko comes by and silently says to Zolo, "It's not a nice thing to be yelling at little girls." We notice that Motoko has got a sword at Zolo's throat, he's not afraid, he just says to her, "You want a fight, bring it." Without a bandana on, but wielding all three of his swords (one in each hand and one in his mouth; he calls it Santo-Ryu), he readies to fight Motoko. We turn away, hoping not to get caught!

As we move away, we hear a load of clanging in the air right behind us & it isn't bells.

We see Zelgadis Greywers (from "Slayers"), in his usual getup, he notices us and says, "Good grief, Zolo and Motoko are dangerous, but on the other hand, so are Lina & Gourry. What's that? Where's Lina and Gourry right now? They're fighting over pre-Christmas roast beef in this restaurant."

CLANG! We spin back to where Motoko and Zolo were fighting; Kenshin (from "Samurai X" / "Rurouni Kenshin") and Yoh Asakura stopped those two are stopped by using their swords. Motoko points her blade at Kenshin, "What's this about?" Kenshin said, "I've been reading and I don't think violence is allowed on Christmastime." Yoh followed, "It may be allowed only to protect those you care about from true evil who wants to destroy the holiday."

Zolo & Motoko sheathed their swords and sighed.

Kaolla asks, "So what do we do now?" Keitaro Urashima shows up and says, "Talk about as much as we know about Christmas as possible." Ryoko (from "Tenchi Muyo") says, "Oh, please! How about we listen to music——" Rio of the Wooden Sword spoke up, "And let Star AJT 84 decide what we should do."

We move ahead towards the biggest Christmas tree in this town, we see Yai Ayano (from "MegaMan NT Warrior" / etc.), in a red dress with lovely Christmas ribbons, working on her PET (or Personal Terminal) getting the Christmas lights to work, they came on! She giggled with excitement to herself and calls out to us, "I know it's a little early, just come over here and enjoy this holiday with us; it's the Christmas season!"

On one of the branches of the enormous and decorated pine tree, Meowth (from "Pokémon") popped his head out of the branches and said, "Whoever invented Christmas trees should be dragged out onto the street and shot." Then the little scratch cat Pokémon who talks like a human falls and lands safely on his feet, but he soon gets squashed between two packaged gifts. Jessie (dressed in a dark-red dress) comes by and asks, "Look, another naughty one."

James (in a bright green tuxedo) says, "The Christmas tree represents as a symbol of the holiday Christmas." Jessie pulls Meowth out from between the stacks of presents and says to us, "Usually it's a pine tree decorated with small or huge ornaments and a star or angel on top." Sagara Sanosuke comments, "Like candy canes & popcorn chains. What are they anyway?" Meowth answered, "The candy canes are the white hook-ended sticks with colorful spirals and popcorn chains of string going through pieces of corn that ways popped, you stupid street brawler."

Sanosuke sighs and says, "Sounds tasty." Kaolla comes by with some pine tree in her mouth, "Scottish pine is tasty! Mmm!"

Lan Hikari comes by and shouts, "NO! There's no way, anybody in their right minds would go around eating a pine tree!" Then he bows to us and says, "Well, it's time for the hauntingly popular Christmas Tree carol."

——O Christmas Tree——

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!

How are thy leaves so verdant!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How are thy leaves so verdant!

Not only in the summertime,

But even in winter is thy prime.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

How are thy leaves so verdant!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

For every year the Christmas tree,

Brings to us all both joy and glee.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Much pleasure doth thou bring me!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

Each bough doth hold its tiny light,

That makes each toy to sparkle bright.

O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,

Thy candles shine out brightly!

——End song——

We find Lan with his face on the ice (again) saying, "I wonder what I'd be like if I was skiing." MegaMan said from his PET, "There both so easy for me, but you, you're all thumbs." Lan shouts, "GHOST!" We look into Lan's PET, MegaMan is nowhere to be found (he's afraid of ghosts).

We see Amidamaru appear beside Lan and he says, "Boo!" Lan jumps, landing perfectly on the ice with the blades of his skates! Amidamaru says, "You should be more respectful for your little friend, even if he is a program you control with."

Maylu comes by Lan, "Ice-skating is a difficult sport for men; you shouldn't try anything impressive. How about something like hockey?" Lan calms down, "Jeez, Maylu, I'm trying to get to the point of Christmas to the readers."

Akane Tendo (from "Ranma 1/2"), in her ice-skating outfit that she wore against Mikado & Azusa, comes by, "Then get to it. Why are the most of the main characters of each favorite anime story such bad skaters at times?" Akane's point was confirmed when her fiancé, Ranma Saotome (in his male ice-skating), falls flat on his face again! Ranma in a cold daze says, "It's better than a pink leotard."

InuYasha is just standing on the ice (without ice skates on); he looks at Ranma and asks, "What's a leotard?" Ranma replies, "You don't want to know." Then he notices and asks, "Hey, why are you so Ice-Man? And without skates?" InuYasha replies, "Grip with your toes." Lina Inverse comes by and shouts, "But you're not gripping with your toes! And you're barefoot!" Then she slips and falls on her chest!

Amelia Wil Tesla Sarune comes by on ice skates perfectly and says, "He's a half-demon; he can resist the cold pretty much." Kagome nods, "Exactly." Lan gets help to his feet from Maylu again, "I wonder if there's ice thick enough for the 12 of Dex." Maylu joked, "There's no ice thick enough for the 2,500 of Fat Albert, or less."

Dex (in his usual green getup) was off the ice. He was walking for a mid-time snack when notices something that looks like tomato soup. He looks at the 19-year-old blonde chick in a black dress & dark sunglasses having it. He goes over to her and asks her, "Mind if I have some?" She replies with an English accent, "Kind of, you wouldn't like it."

Dex laughs it off, "Come on! I love tomato soup!" He then took a bowl of the stuff, as he took a spoonful in his mouth… he screamed! The girl replies, "I've tried to warn you, young man. It's chilled blood, not hot tomato soup." Before Dex fainted at sight of bowls of cold blood he said, "Bloody hell."

The girl says to us, "Sorry about that small bit of inconvenience, I'm a vampire." Then she holds out her hands, "Don't worry, I'm not a bad vampire," she takes off her sunglasses to reveal scarlet-red colored but very pretty eyes, "My name is Seras Victoria, a.k.a. 'Police Girl', a.k.a. Kitten, from 'Hellsing'." Seras just places her elbow beside her bowl and sighs. She looks incredulously at us and asks, "Am I waiting for someone? No, I'm just enjoying the holiday. Go on, go ahead, and enjoy yourselves."

We head off to the Christmas carnival and see Ikki Tenryo & Metabee (from "Medabots"), both in fancy Christmas suits (who said Medabots can't go around wearing clothes?); Ikki is dressed in a tuxedo to match his Medabot while Metabee has on a normal black & white tux, while walking the dog, Salty. Metabee is now hitting the high score at the throw-the-ball-at-the-bottles, winning several items.

Ikki does a double take before he completely notices us behind him! "Readers? What are you all doing here?" Metabee looks behind him and 'blows kisses' for us, "Hey, there my adoring fans!" Ikki moans, "You mean _our_ fans, right?" Metabee does a 'blah-blah' signal with his left hand, signaling he's pretending not to be listening to his Medafighter.

Ikki sighs, "Well, I guess we should cue some more music." He looked at Metabee and asks, "What's on next, Metabee?" Metabee asks, "You're asking the wrong Medabot, Ikki. Hey, why don't we play one of the songs on one of the CD's I've just won?" Ikki said, "Okay, let's try it."

——Good King Wenceslas——

Good King Wenceslas looked out

on the feast of Stephen,

when the snow lay round about,

deep and crisp and even.

Brightly shown the moon that night,

though the frost was cruel,

when a poor man came in sight,

gathering winter fuel.

Hither, page, and stand by me.

If thou know it telling:

yonder peasant, who is he?

Where and what his dwelling?

Sire, he lives a good league hence,

underneath the mountain,

right against the forest fence

by Saint Agnes fountain.

Bring me flesh, and bring me wine.

Bring me pine logs hither.

Thou and I will see him dine

when we bear the thither.

Page and monarch, forth they went,

forth they went together

through the rude wind's wild lament

and the bitter weather.

Sire, the night is darker now,

and the wind blows stronger.

Fails my heart, I know not how.

I can go no longer.

Ark my footsteps my good page,

tread thou in them boldly:

Thou shalt find the winter's rage

freeze thy blood less coldly.

In his master's step he trod,

where the snow lay dented.

Heat was in the very sod

which the saint had printed.

Therefore, Christian men, be sure,

wealth or rank possessing,

ye who now will bless the poor

shall yourselves find blessing.

——End song——

Ikki asks, "Hey, what gives? What kind of cool song is that?" Metabee replies, "I've heard it on several Christmas soap operas." Ikki sighs, "We'll be right back."

To be continued…


	5. Iceskating

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 4; 12 Days of Christmas & Feliz Navidad

December 15th, people are gathered for gathered around for the "12 Days of Christmas Lottery", after the spinning of the wheels with balls, Li Showron (from "Cardcaptors") shouted out, "And the lucky main winner is… 143!" Misty (from "Pokémon") cheered, "I've won!"

Sakura Avalon (yep, she's dressed in a _really_ cute Christmas outfit) explained to us as soon as she sees us, "This whole lottery is to give almost 340 gifts to them." Zoë (also known as Ichigo Momomiya from "Tokyo Mew Mew" (or "Mew Mew Power" soon)) in a red & white Christmas dress helped her out, "And the author of this fan fiction sees a story within this song; instead of the 12 _normal_ days of Christmas, he sees in his mind two lovers, a boy giving a girl the first of the gifts every Christmas morning." Risa Harada (from "DNAngel") sighed, "And when they grew up to be 18 years of age, they elope."

Tommy (from 4th season of "Digimon"), (he's dressed as a green elf) feeling sort of sick to his stomach, says to us, "Well, if you guys don't care, we'll go on and play that hauntingly wonderful song, 'the Twelve Days of Christmas.'"

——The Twelve Days of Christmas——

On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

A partridge in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

Two turtle doves

and a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

Three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming,

six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing,

eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Twelve drummers drumming,

eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping,

nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking,

seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying,

Five golden rings.

Four calling birds,

three French hens,

two turtle doves

And a partridge in a pear tree.

——End song——

It's back on the ice-skating rink for us, we see Ash Ketchum's Pikachu gliding across the ice on his hind feet like a human ballerina. He zips past a big brown shoe harmlessly, and particularly that shoe belongs to Brock, but he's not wearing it with his skates!

Max (from "Pokémon") calls to Gary Oak, "Pass it over here, Gary!" Apparently, the boys are playing ice hockey and Brock's left shoe is the hockey puck! Brock is trying to catch it before he loses it and put it back on, "Come on, guys! What is this for?" Tracey explained, "For going gaga for each pretty girl and for fun." Brock whined, "Come on, I'll behave! Please give me back my shoe; my toes are getting cold!"

We move along to see the Sailor Scouts (all 10 (from "Sailor Moon")), in normal holiday ice-skating dresses, skating well. Lita tells us, "The author of this fan fiction loves this next Christmas song and sees beautiful ice ballet whenever he hears it." Amy follows, "Even though half of it is in Spanish, it's still a very popular song." Mina agrees, "Yeah." Serena manages to skate, with a little help from her beloved Darien.

Soon, everyone came involved with ice skate dancing wonderfully on the ice.

——Feliz Navidad——

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

——End song——

Soon afterwards, Brock finally got his shoe back, he's indoors in the men's Jacuzzi room to thaw his toes now. He notices us, "So many beautiful girls, so little good luck."

Back on the ice, Ranma was getting the hang of it more and more, but now he's going to practice barrel-jumping with some of the daredevils across dimensions. He scoffs, "How hard can it be?" Mondo (from "Mon Colle Knights") charges for the barrels and jumps over all 12 of them and lands on the ice perfectly! Mondo said, "It takes years of practice for anybody."

A few other bold men do it well after Mondo, including Ranma. Ryoga Hibiki scoffs, "I can do this, no problem." As he zoomed towards the barrels, he jumped too soon and crushes all of them with his body! Mousse asks Ryoga, "Are you alright?" Ryoga sighed, "Sorry, I thought I could beat Ranma by means of Barrel jumping." Ranma says, "You're just lucky that we didn't fall onto thin ice."

But as bad luck would have it, the meteor body force effect of Ryoga's big mess-up, the area of where most of the Jusenkyo victims made a crater that looked like the effect of a Breaking Point attack. Luckily, there was no cold water and the debris flying into their faces was just snow that was originally the ice. Ranma smiles, "Yeah, no Double-Ds!" Ryoga smiles, "No nudity."

Yugi calls to us, "We'll be right back soon!"

To be continued…


	6. Looking Like Christmas

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 6; Looking Like Christmas

December 16th, Mr. Higsby (from "MegaMan NT Warrior") came into our view in a wheelchair but dressed in a nice tuxedo. He explains to us, "Well, Lan went to mountain skiing and you know what? So did I recently, guess I'm more brains rather than athlete after all."

He has a flashback (we see what happens), Higsby was doing fine until he didn't see the tree in his path! BAM! "OH!" The trunk of the pine tree he crashed into got in between his legs, HARD! Lan rushes by him on a snowboard, "Later, Higsby!" Higsby groaned out in pain, "I wanted that Battle Chip." The flashback ends.

Mr. Higsby says, "Yes, it still hurts, but on the bright side, Ms. Mari was skiing too and she helped me get back up. Thank you, Star AJT 84." NumberMan agrees with his Net Op, "I'd say it is most definitely going to be looking 100 percent like Christmas."

Mr. Higsby said, "Speaking of which, Star AJT 84 thought of giving me the honor of playing 'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas.' Cue it, NumberMan."

——It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas——

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Ev'rywhere you go;

Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again

With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,

Toys in ev'ry store,

But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be

On your own front door.

A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots

Is the wish of Barney and Ben;

Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk

Is the hope of Janice and Jen;

And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Ev'rywhere you go;

There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;

Soon the bells will start,

And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing

Right within your heart.

——End song——

It's back to the shopping district of this interdimensional city… it is so packed that people have to walk with their items. Keitaro Urashima, while pushing a cart, says to us, "Shopping is a pain in the butt." Sarah (from "Love Hina" (she's got that red cap over her blonde hair, but she's dressed warmly in a green jacket)) says, "But snow is fun to play with." Rockna (from "Mon Colle Knights" (in a white fur coat)) agrees, "Yeah, and Star AJT 84 also suggested to have us play "Let it Snow'."

——Let It Snow!——

——Sammy Cahn, Jule Styne (c) 1945 ——

Oh, the weather outside is frightful,

But the fire is so delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I brought some corn for popping;

The lights are turned way down low,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

When we finally say good night,

How I'll hate going out in the storm;

But if you really hold me tight,

All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,

But as long as you love me so.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

When we finally say good night,

How I'll hate going out in the storm;

But if you really hold me tight,

All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,

But as long as you love me so.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

——End song——

In a big pile of snow on some rooftop, we find Ryoga with a bag of gifts to Akane and Akari in his left hand, but he's lost, as usual. Ryoga almost getting frostbite asked out loud, "Where am I?" He notices us and asks, "I'm on the rooftop of the shopping mall?" We nod (funny ain't it?). "Well, I'll just get off then."

Stupidly, he walks _off_ the roof until he realizes that there's no more ground to walk off of and falls! SPLASH! He lands in an outdoor hot springs! He crawls out to see where he is now, "Luckily it's not cold water." Ranma (who was right beside him) agrees, "You're lucky that this isn't the girls' hot springs."

Ryoga looks for his gifts to Akane & Akari, then quickly blames Ranma! Before the bag lands safely on his head and not in the water! Ryoga takes it off his head and said, "Pardon me." Ranma replies, "No problem."

BAM! We didn't see Ryoga pound Ranma in the head, but Ranma is still okay. Ranma in a daze said, "Bell chorus please." Brock explains, "What Ranma is saying is that the next song is the sensational 'Carol of the Bells'. Carol of the Bells is an adaptation of an ancient Ukrainian folk song it became popularized in the 1930's. It has since become an American Christmas classic."

——Carol of the Bells——

Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

Christmas is here,

bringing good cheer,

to young and old,

meek and the bold,

ding dong ding

that is their song

with joyful ring

all caroling

one seems to hear

words of good cheer

from everywhere

filling the air

Oh how they pound,

raising the sound,

o'er hill and dale,

telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

while people sing

songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

On on they send ,

on without end,

their joyful tone to every home

Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong

——End song——

Finally finding Akane & Akari, Ryoga asks us, "Wouldn't I make a good conductor for that?" Akari giggles, "I assume you would." Akane says to us, "Head off to the tree, we've got about 8 days before the deadline."

At the Christmas tree, people were rocking around it.

——Rocking Around the Christmas Tree——

——Brenda Lee——

Rocking around the Christmas tree

at the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

every couple tries to stop

Rocking around the Christmas tree,

let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental

feeling when you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly,

deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rocking around the Christmas tree,

have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

in the new old-fashioned way.

(Instrumental)

You will get a sentimental

feeling when you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly,

deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rocking around the Christmas tree,

have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

in the new old-fashioned way.

——End song——

We move along to see Genma Saotome, Ranma's fat father, is in a reindeer costume and near his good friend; Soun Tendo, who's dressed in a Santa Claus costume. Soun says, "Don't worry kids, Santa will be on his way." Genma says to us, "We'll be right back."

To be continued…


	7. Cards & Chips

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 7; Thank You, Wesley Tran

December 17th, we find Madison Taylor (a.k.a. Tomoyo (from "Cardcaptors")) & Meilin Rae (a.k.a. Li Meilin) crawling out of a pile of letters. Meilin asks, "Who do they think we are? Santa's helpers?" Madison cheerfully replies, "I don't know, but I believe that they love us a lot." Meilin shouts, "OUCH!" Madison asks, "What's wrong, Meilin?" Meilin pulls out a letter, "A letter poked me in the chest!"

Madison took the envelope from Meilin and opened it, "Oh! This is great!" Meilin asked, "What is it?" Madison reveals it to the Chinese girl, "It's a letter from someone named Wesley Tran; requesting us to make new stories." Meilin freaked, "EEK! WE MUST GET IT TO STAR AJT 84 IMMEDIATELY!"

In a restaurant nearby the Christmas tree… we find Kerberos, in his Earthly form (where he looks like a stuffed animal), trying to bite off Spyke's finger (Spyke from "Medabots")! As the big coward of a Medafighter finally got the little guy off, he shouted, "What was that for, Fozzie?" At that, Kero jump kicked Spyke in the face and shouted, "I'm not a Muppet either, besides you were abut to peek!"

Madison picked up Kero and said, "Hurry up, a new short story is about to start!" Kero's eyes went wide, "You're kidding me!" She shook her head to the little fellow. "Then what are we waiting for? Express it through the magic camera!"

——Begin Short Story——

After the chaos with the Void Card 2 years ago, Li and Sakura have been officially titled an item. But some things can't always stay together forever; Li has his duties with his family in Hong Kong and had to go home, but he does promise Sakura that he can come to visit from time to time (much to Kero's annoyance).

As December 21st came around, Sakura got a phone call from Li. She smiles, "Yes, Li?" He answers, "I'm planning on coming along for the Christmas." Sakura smiles even more, "That would be great!" A very familiar female voice was heard, "What? You're going to Japan again? Can I go too?" Li said to his former fiancé, "I guess. Is it okay is Meilin came along Sakura?" Sakura said, "It's alright by me." Li sighs, "You can come along too, Meilin." Sakura can hear Meilin cheering in the background.

Nobody, among Sakura's family and friends, knows that the airport is about to be taken over. At the airport on Christmas Eve, Sakura was waiting patiently for Li and Meilin to arrive (Li especially). She is dressed in another **_cute_** Madison-made dress; scarlet with gold and nice holly and silver snowflake embroideries.

Spying on her, without her noticing are Kero, Madison Taylor, & Julian Star. Spying on them are Sakura's schoolmate friends: Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, & Zachary. Zachary did one of his wild stories (as usual), "You know, there are times when terrorists come around airports." Chelsea didn't believe a word of it, "Zachary, that was on September 11th, 2001, and in America. Whatever happened there is none of our concern."

Nikki suddenly said, "Hey, the flight that Sakura's hoping to meet someone is delayed!" Zachary said, "Told ya." Chelsea inquired, "Did you do something to the computers, Zachary?" Zachary admitted, "No, this is way beyond me. Honest!" Chelsea pounded him in the head, "Everything is beyond you."

Sakura noticed the signs that tell the times of the planes' comings and goings changed immediately. She runs up to an airport officer and asked him, "What happened?" The officer sarcastically said, "Nothing's wrong. The planes are not going to be flying or landing for a few hours or so, Merry Christmas."

Sakura runs over to the main desk to ask what's going on. Madison felt worried, "Something's wrong. I know it, I can feel it somehow." Kero asked, "Need more decorations for the dress?" Madison said, "No, it's worse." Julian said, "I feel it too. We should keep an eye on Sakura!"

As they run for Sakura, they run into someone familiar—— Julian says, "Hi, Tory." Tory's in an airport police uniform (part-time job), he asks, "What's wrong, Julian?" Madison explains, "Sakura is worried about something." Sakura runs to Madison, knowing she's there, crying. Julian asks, "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura answers, "The airport is——" Tory hushed Sakura, as if he knew what she was about to say. Then he pulls them into a more secure area.

Kero asks, "The airport is what?" Tory answered, "Being taken over by terrorists." Madison gasped, "On Christmas Eve? Why now of all times and here of all places?" Sakura said, "I don't know, as long as the terrorists are in control, Li & Meilin's plane is going to stay up there until they run out of fuel."

They heard Chelsea's voice shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ZACHARY?" Everyone followed the direction of the girl's voice. They found Zachary struggling to restrain a bigger guy to the ground. Tory recognized the man Zachary's got, "Good show, Zack. You've caught a criminal." Nikki was interested, "Really?" Tory replied, "Really, really."

After they got the terrorist behind bars… Rita treated any possible ailments Zachary got from tackling the thug. While examining the machine gun they stripped from the thug, it slipped from Tory's fingers and bounced on the floor, firing at Julian's leg! Everyone fell to the floor!

Startled by surprise, Julian sprouted white wings from his back and got engulfed within them, transforming into Yue. Yue says, "Julian is alright, no damage has come to him." Kero's wings changed and he turned into his celestial form, Kerberos. Tory looked at the gun again, "How come it didn't harm him much?"

Tory removed the magazine from the gun and examined the bullets, there were the shells, but they contain odd fragile bullet-designed containers containing a small red fluid that appeared to be blood. Kerberos sniffed it and growled, "These terrorists are nothing more than sorcerers: these 'bullets' are harmless. Whoever the fluid inside them comes in contact with someone without any magical powers, they fall into a deep coma, along with false symptoms of death."

On Li & Meilin's plane, Li came out of the restroom and said to Meilin, "At the airport… where Sakura's waiting for us, a cult of sorcerers. Ancient, evil, and angry." He used his Lazing Board. Meilin sighs, "Oh, well. Looks like Sakura's going to meet them and say 'hi'."

Sakura found the most secretive place to hide and pulled out her Key, "**Key of my Star, power of magic, power of light**. **Surrender the wand**, **the force ignite**! **Release**!" Her Key morphed into her Star Wand. She pulled out the Sleep Card and casts a spell over most of those at the airport. People everywhere there are asleep, except for Sakura, her friends, the people controlling the airport, and the terrorists.

Madison asked, "What if they sense this?" Sakura frowned, "Let them come; they'll pay for ruining the holidays!" Tory said, "Be careful not to damage anything, even with Madison's allowance, we can't afford to pay for the equipment." Kerberos growls, "Save the jokes & lies, these weaklings are ours!"

Madison watched from the sidelines, and pulled out a pink laptop and connected it to the airport's computer, she told them that their plane is about to take off and why they were here for, their leader who was accused (by normal people laws) for false murders.

As things looked desperate at soon as the plane took off… Sakura, Yue, & Kerberos got to the plane. Being 'pushed' off of the right wing, Sakura falls to the ground! "**Float**!" A pink balloon appears beneath here and she slowly lands on the ground. Kerberos got close to her and asks, "Why did you do that, Sakura?" Sakura grins, "I've had Sword to help out."

Kerberos looks at the trail of brown fluid leading up to the right wing of the plane. Sakura used the Sword Card's power to puncture a hole into the fuel tank on one of the engines. Sakura sighs in exhaustion, "Go ahead, Kero."

Kerberos grinned with Sakura, "Yippy-Kai-Yay; sorcerers." And then he shoots a large blast of fire from his mouth at the fuel, igniting it and causing the plane to instantly explode! Sakura falls asleep; she had used a lot of physical strength to hold onto the exterior of a moving plane.

When she wakes up, the first sees is Li Showron! "Li!" cried Sakura, as she hugged him! Li cried too, "Sakura." Meilin sighs, "It's 7 P.M. and I've missed the action and danger." Sakura got worried, "I've been sleeping that long?" Li disappointedly said, "I'm not sure if I could stay any longer, Sakura."

Sakura smiles, "I don't mind." Li got surprised, "You don't?" Sakura hugs him softly, "Even if I couldn't spend the day with you, I still love you anyway." Li smiles, "Me too."

Wei, Li's servant and guardian, comes up and says to Li, "Master Li." Li replies, "Yes, Wei?" Wei answers, "I'm afraid that we are going to be in Japan a little more time than last expected." Li asked, "What?" Wei explains, "It seems that your mother requests that you are allowed to stay here for a longer while as you wish."

At that, Sakura & Li happily danced around!

——End Short Story——

Madison sighs, "What a happy ending." Meilin says, "And I've missed a lot of the action!" Kero says, "And I've got to say that cool cowboy line; 'Yippy-Kai-Yay!'" Li says to us, "From what we learn from this story is simply this——" Sakura finished, "Love has strong bond that can never broken."

Kero got upset to his stomach and fainted from it. Madison explains, "Even on the holidays, Kero still doesn't like Li."

We slowly move over to Dex, who has a bowl of hot soup next to him, he says, "People can give up what means most important to them for someone special, and that's what the next story is about." Lan jumps up and says, "Indeed." Maylu appears beside Lan, "Cue the short story!"

——Begin Short Story——

It was going to be Christmas Eve in Dentech City, in about two days. Lan and Maylu want to give each other a super-special gift. But they don't know what yet.

While having a nice hot bath at home, Maylu was thinking of something what to give Lan. Roll is right beside her, digitally listing down the most likely gifts Maylu was thinking of. Roll said, "Maybe we should think of something for what Lan and MegaMan both like." Maylu said, "That's easy, they like to Net-battle."

Then Maylu's pink PET suddenly beeped, as if Maylu has gotten a pop-up window indicating that she has got a message. Maylu looked up at it and asked Roll, "What's it about, Roll?" Roll said, "Something about a new type of Battle Chip on sale; a Dark Magic Battle Chip." Maylu asks, "Sounds interesting, what does it do?"

Roll answers, "It can be reusable for unlimited times, and is capable of various tricks and powerful Program Advance techniques." Maylu got an idea, "I know! I could get Lan that!" Roll slyly asked, "How are you going to afford it? You've wasted enough money for most of the presents you've got so far, and we can't get any more money until next year." Maylu sighed, "I know."

Then she looked at an open heart-shaped locket of gold on a simple red string, which Lan got her for her birthday, and it contains a picture of him and her some time months ago.

Lan walked by with bags of groceries, his mother told him to go shopping for the food while she wraps up the presents. Then he notices that he's about to pass a jewelry shop, he sees a golden chain that seems most fitting for Maylu's locket that he got her. He's been looking at it for months, but he couldn't afford it. MegaMan asked his Net-Op, "What do you think would work to get Maylu that chain?" Lan sweat-dropped, "No idea at all, I'm lost as you are." Then he looked in his folder and pulled out a Fire Sword, and it's a Level 10. Lan said, "Maybe I can spare this with Higsby."

When Christmas Eve finally came, Yai invited everyone for a pre-Christmas Day party at her home. The Christmas tree she's got is beautiful and _huge_, even though it's a computer-generated trans-dimensional object, it still a great-feeling thing. The guests include Lan, Maylu, Dex, Cam (his little brother), etc., from her friends to the adults. But strangely, the main guests of honor are Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai.

People were allowed to get one gift from each guest and open the presents now if they wished. Surprisingly, Ms. Mari got a Level 7 Battle Chip from Mr. Higsby called Elven Light and a 24 karat gold goldfish from Maysa. When it came time for Lan and Maylu to open their presents to each other…

Lan opened it to see… "Whoa! It's a Dark Magic Battle Chip, Level 3! How'd you get this, Maylu?" Maylu sighed, "I went through a lot to get it for you." Roll pitifully mutters as quietly as possibly, "No, we had to sell the locket."

Lan wanted to try it out, but he can't unless MegaMan has an opponent. As bad luck would come, a Dimensional Zone opened in the middle of the party! Yai shouts, "What now?" The answer came to here the instant she asked, a gigantic and green mantis-like Life Virus is marching towards the Ayano mansion! Not just one Virus, a whole swarm is charging in!

Chaud smiles and says, "Hey, hey, hey, they're playing our song. Come on, Lan, let's go delete some viruses." Chaud handed Lan a Battle Chip, Lan looked at it, "A Level 10 Fire Sword? Isn't this yours?" Chaud answers as he inserted all of his Chips, "I've already got my own, insert it and Cross Fuse with MegaMan." Lan inserted all of his Chips and said, "Okay, okay."

"SynchroChip, in!" Lan slid his chip in first and a white light shone out from his screen.**_ "CROSS FUSION!"_**

Lan released his PET from his hands as the light engulfed his entire body. MegaMan's boots formed over his feet followed by his gloves covering Lan's hands. A pair of yellow pads appeared on his shoulders and a blue power pack appeared on his back. Next, his and MegaMan's icon formed on his chest and his body was immediately encased in a navy-blue bodysuit. Finally, the blue helmet formed over his head. A mouth guard covered his nose and mouth and the customized crests appeared on either side if the helmet, ending the Cross Fusion process.

"SynchroChip, in!" Chaud slid his own chip into his PET and a white light shone out from his screen. **_"CROSS FUSION!"_**

Chaud released his PET and the light surrounded his entire body. Red boots formed over his feet while a pair of red & black gloves appeared on his hands. He clenched his left fist and brought it in front of his face before holding both arms back out as ProtoMan's icon formed on his chest and his body became encased in a black and purple bodysuit. His hair grew out beyond his waist as a red helmet appeared on his head and covered his eyes with a black visor.

R MegaMan shouted, "**Mega Buster**!" His right forearm and hand changed into a medium-sized blue blaster. He began, "**Charge**…" purple energy swelled within the barrel, then he shouted, "**Blast**!" A powerful blast of purple energy erupted from the barrel, annihilating just three of the viruses.

R ProtoMan shouted, "**Sonic** **Sword**!" His right forearm and hand changed into a long blade of red energy. He shouted, "**Sonic** **Boom**!" and released a slash-shaped energy shockwave from it, annihilating two more than MegaMan did.

That's when the famous Mr. Famous said, "If anyone would like to help them, I've got SynchroChips for everyone with a Net Navi, but remember to be agreeing with your Net Navi or it won't work and it will drain some energy from you. If you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all! SynchroChip, in!" Mr. Higsby slid his own chip into his PET and a white light shone out from his screen. **_"CROSS FUSION!"_**

Higsby released his PET and the light surrounded his entire body. Green boots formed over his feet while a thick pair of green cylinder-shaped cuffs appeared on his forearms. He clenched his left fist and brought it in front of his face before holding both arms back out as Number-Man's icon formed on his chest and his body became encased in a white bodysuit. An orange power pack formed on his back. A huge glass helmet appeared on his head and covered his eyes and hair.

R Number-Man shouted, "**Dice Bomb**!" He threw a die at the nearest Life Virus, and it landed on a one. KABOOM! It was only enough to charbroil the fronts of five of those things.

Yai thought to herself as she held a present to Maylu, _I've got to get this to Maylu and fast_!

"SynchroChip, in!" Yai slid the chip in first and a white light shone out from her screen.**_ "CROSS FUSION!"_**

Yai released her PET from her hands as the light engulfed her entire body. Glyde's boots formed over her feet followed by his gloves covering Yai's hands. Her pigtails wrapped themselves together in a braided ponytail. Next, her and Glyde's icon formed on her chest and her body was immediately encased in a black bodysuit and then some brown body armor. A pair of long silvery triangular wings formed on her back. Finally, the yellow angular helmet formed over her head.

Using her power of flight, R Glyde zoomed towards Maylu and said, "This is for you." Maylu opened it and shouted out, "MY LOCKET?"

Hearing Maylu's voice, R MegaMan charged towards her, knocking over any Life Virus in his way! As soon as he made it to R Glyde and Maylu, he saw Maylu's locket in a small opened present box from Yai. R MegaMan asked, "How'd it get in there?"

Maylu confessed, "I sold my locket for your Dark Magic Battle Chip, Lan." R Number-Man is being pushed by another Life Virus, he heard this and said, "What a coincidence; he sold me a Level 10 Fire Sword, he told me it for your Christmas gift."

Upset from what R Number-Man said, R MegaMan finished off the Life Virus that R Number-Man was originally pushing. R Number-Man said, "Thanks." R MegaMan growled, "That's what I'm here for, weakling." R ProtoMan came by, "Think of that Level 10 Fire Sword as my Christmas gift to you, because it is yours from the start."

R MegaMan put two and two together, "You saw me sell that Battle Chip at Higsby's, and then use that money to buy my gift to Maylu at the jewelry store? Then you decided to buy it back to give to me?" R ProtoMan nodded.

Maylu followed by asking R Glyde, "You saw me sell my locket at the jewelry shop to get the money for the Dark Magic Battle Chip? And bought it back for me?" R Glyde nodded.

R MegaMan showed a worried look in the direction of Maylu, "Did you sell that picture of us in it too?" Maylu shook her head, "No. I've kept it when I sold the locket. What did you get me is my question."

Before R MegaMan could answer, he saw a Life Virus walk past them and is about to smash through the other unopened gifts! R MegaMan shouted, "It's not been open yet!" Maylu dashed to rescue the one labeled from Lan to her and succeeded! The box opened as she crashed into a sofa that's been split in half, revealing a matching gold chain!

As another Life Virus neared towards Maylu… what sounded like Tory's voice shouted, "**Cyber** **Blizzard**!" The gigantic mantis-like virus froze in its tracks from being flash frosted by R IceMan's attack! R IceMan is a more humanoid version of himself with dark brown hair. An over-muscular and over-weighted version of GutsMan called R GutsMan appeared and pushed the frozen Viruses outside.

R WoodMan, who appears to be Sal armored in slim and athletic feminine version of Woodman's body came along, landed a drop kick to the ground, and shouts out, "**Wood Tower**!" A numerous row of large wooden spikes popped out of the ground in a straight line, piercing a lot of Life Virus.

R SkullMan, who appears to be Miyu armored in an armor version of Skull-Man's body (only more feminine) came along beside R WoodMan, and thrusts her palms forth and shouts out, "**Ghost** **Fire**" A numerous amount of blue fireballs charged towards the Life Viruses charring them to a crisp.

Cam (Dex's little brother) landed on top of R Guts-Man's left shoulder beside Rush and observed something gross, the severed limbs and other body parts are becoming food for their fellow Viruses. Cam said, "Yuck! They're eating their wounded!"

R SkullMan says, "I sense these Viruses are becoming stronger and stronger." At that, the Life Viruses merged together into a serious mega-gigabyte Virus that's looking down hungrily at R MegaMan. R MegaMan shouted, "Time to try out a Program Advance. **Dark Magic Battle Chip**!" R MegaMan's right hand glowed with violet-colored energies.

R MegaMan then shouted, "**Fire Sword Battle Chip**!" As the sword formed in the glowing right hand, the red-hot blade of fire energy turned violet and it became hotter, "**Program** **Advance**; **Dark** **Flare** **Sword**!"

He slashed the new Program Advance weapon against every leftover Life Virus there was nearby him, he is successful at killing them, but the Super Life Virus still ate the remains of its allies.

Maylu looked in the box she got her locket from Yai and also found a Dark Magic Battle Chip, along with a Female Force Battle Chip, a Battle Chip that can temporarily turn male Navis into girls or give female Navis incredible powers. She placed her picture of her with her beloved in the locket, placed it back around her neck, and slid all of her Chips in, "Hang on Lan, I'm coming!"

"SynchroChip, in!" Maylu slid the chip in first and a white light shone out from her screen.**_ "CROSS FUSION!"_**

Maylu released her PET from her hands as the light engulfed her entire body. Roll's boots formed over her feet followed by her gloves covering Maylu's hands. A large red ponytail formed along with a cute green bow close to the end. Next, her and Roll's icon formed on top of her chest as a jeweled choker and her body was immediately encased in a pink, red, & black bodysuit (it's not a 'full' bodysuit; it exposes some cleavage, thigh, leg, upper arm, shoulder), along with a short skirt with some pretty frills. Finally, the pink helmet formed over her head, having a pair of long golden ribbons sprouting from both sides of the helmet above her eyes.

In her mind R Roll thought, "_I've always dreamed of becoming a Cross Fusion Net Navi_. _Now it's true_."

R GutsMan has hearts in his eyes, "Whoa, Roll looks amazing!" Mr. Famous said, "Impressive." R Wacko-Man (an appealing female version of Wacko-Man Cross Fused with Maddy) groaned, "No fair; she's got a cuter outfit."

R MegaMan struggles to fight back at the Super Life Virus. Suddenly, the viral monster gets a red boot to the head! It stumbled backwards and fell on its back! As soon as R MegaMan got a glimpse of R Roll, "Whoa! Is that you, Roll?" R Roll blew a kiss to R MegaMan, "That's me!"

What she didn't see is the Super Life Virus getting back up! R MegaMan shouted, "Roll watch out!" As soon as she sees the Super Life Virus looking hungrily at her, it lunged its pincers at her! R MegaMan intervened, and got stabbed in the process!

R Roll felt a heavy blow hit upon her heart! As R MegaMan fell to the ground, his data crumbled to reveal a smirking Lan, still alive!

MEGAMAN REBOOTING

R GutsMan asked, "Rebooting?" R Number-Man explained, "The true power of the Dark Flare Sword Program Advance." R ProtoMan follows, "When relying on the strength the flames of darkness, the power of light saves yours soul and gives you the strength to win."

R MegaMan reformed, energy rings surrounded his body and spiraled around him. First his helmet turned a golden color, then the rest of his body armor, and then his icon changed from red to blue. The bodysuit turned a pure white color, the stripes on the bodysuit became the same shape of symbols of light from around the world, then the helmet morphed into a metallic headband-like headband over his forehead, his hair is now revealed; long and smooth and brown, his shoulder pads lengthened and enlarged, his power pack sprouted a pair of scythe-like wings, and his gloves and boots grew circular blue gems at their bases. R MegaMan jumped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"**Mirage**-**Knight** **Style**!"

R Glyde asked, "A Style Change? But I thought with the Soul Unisons, MegaMan could never use Style Change ever again." Mr. Famous answered, "This is one of many Program Advance techniques that perform powerful Style Changes when in utter destruction, thus saving both the Net Navi and the Net Op." R IceMan asked, "You mean that with the right Chip combinations, we can perform Style Changes too?" Mr. Famous answered, "Affirmative."

R MegaMan, Mirage-Knight Style, scooped R Roll in his arms and said, "This could be very dangerous." R Roll said while blushing & sighing for relief, "Okay."

Surprisingly, every time the Super Life Virus supposedly hits its target, it only hit a temporary illusion created by R MegaMan's super-heightened speed, and every time it misses, R MegaMan's body illuminates with more light and power!

R GutsMan says, "He may be this years' Christmas Star."

After being narrowly missed for a 25th time, R MegaMan placed R Roll down and said, "Wait here, I'll be fine." R Roll complies, "Okay."

R MegaMan says, "**Mirage** **Scythes**." And then he pulls out the scythes from his pack and placed them together in an "S" form of a weapon. He spun it in a circle like a baton and charged into the viral creature, with one single stroke, R MegaMan sent a powerful and illuminating slash against the monster's body.

SUPER LIFE VIRUS DELETED

But the celebration was short-lived, when a big black dragon appeared in its place. Beside the glowing red eyes right where the 'ears' should be are depicting black dragon skeletons in front of an angry red demon eye. R MegaMan asked, "Who are you?"

The cyber-creature answered with a gruff masculine voice, "My name is Berserker Draco, a Net Navi like none other." R Roll asked, "How are you like none other like us?" Berserker Draco answered, "Before humanoid Net Navis came into existence, the beast Net Navis reigned supreme."

R Number-Man said, "You belong in a zoo! Beast Net Navis are mostly extinct, viruses have your place." Berserker Draco glared at R Number-Man and said, "But viruses are weaker than we are and we have greater strength than humanoid Net Navis."

R MegaMan said, "We'll see about that!" But then, his Style Change faded and he morphed back into a normal R MegaMan. R MegaMan looked at his hands, "My Mirage-Knight powers, they're gone!" Berserker Draco explained, "Your Mirage-Knight powers are only capable of unlimited dodges, unlimited power-ups, and only one attack. What did you think my attack was for, MegaMan?"

R Roll said, "I could fix that. **Dark Magic Battle Chip**!" Now R Roll's right hand glowed violet with strength. "**Female Force Battle Chip**!" The pink-colored female sign appeared above her and fused with her, and then the power glowed in a Program Advance.

Energy rings surrounded R Roll's body and spiraled around her. First her helmet turned a light blue color, then the rest of her garments, and then her icon changed from red to pink. The bodysuit turned a light blue color, the golden parts of her clothes became a bright pink color, then the helmet into a hat equivalent to the Dark Magician Girl, her hair is now revealed; long and smooth and brown, her bow vanished, and her gloves and boots grew wider, looser, and slicker. R Roll jumped back and blew a kiss to R MegaMan.

"**Dark Magic**-**Girl** **Style**!"

R Roll shouted, "**Dark Folder Reload**." A ball of pink light formed in her hand and she passed it to R MegaMan, he caught it and a blue scanner line zoomed up his body.

FIRE SWORD RELOADED

R MegaMan gave a thumbs' up to R Roll, "Thanks, Roll!" R Roll flirtingly said, "No problem!"

Berserker Draco lost it and roared, "**Berserker Fireballs**!" Multiple fireballs roared through the air, against everything!

Before the fireballs got close to R MegaMan, R MegaMan shouted, "**Dark Magic Battle Chip**!" R MegaMan's right hand glowed with violet-colored energies. R MegaMan then shouted, "**Fire Sword Battle Chip**!" As the sword formed in the glowing right hand, the red-hot blade of fire energy turned violet and it became hotter, "**Program** **Advance**; **Dark** **Flare** **Sword**!"

As the fireball hit R MegaMan… his data crumbled to reveal a smirking Lan, still alive!

MEGAMAN REBOOTING

R MegaMan reformed, and Style Change back into Mirage-Knight. R MegaMan jumped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "**Mirage**-**Knight** **Style**!"

R MegaMan absorbed every blow of the Fireballs the monster threw at his allies, the mansion, and the decorations too!

R Roll shouted, "**Magical** **Hats**!" A large black top hat appeared and fell on top of her, concealing her. More hats appeared and concealed her allies, including R MegaMan. The hats all multiplied around Berserker Draco.

As more fireballs struck the hats… they all glowed with an even brighter light than before. R MegaMan stood before Berserker Draco; with a still conscious R Roll in his arms, his allies still standing conscious behind him, and his armor glowing brighter than before!

"**Dark Magic Roll Blast**!" R Roll blew a kiss and threw a flurry of pink hearts at Berserker Draco, weakening him a lot! R MegaMan charged into the beast Net Navi and then—— KABOOM!

BERSERKER DRACO DELETED

The dimensional zone faded down to a normal level, everybody shifted back into normal humans and Net Navis. Lan landed on his feet, with Maylu still in his arms. They looked up and saw real snow falling.

Lan said, "Well, Merry Christmas, Maylu." Maylu smiled, "Merry Christmas, Lan."

They were happy with the gifts that they received. The party continued on. They kissed under the mistletoe.

——End Short Story——

Dex was in shock, from seeing Maylu & Lan kissing. Then he fainted. Maylu said, "What we learn from this story is that it is not the gifts that makes Christmas special, it's the feeling the gifts hold." Lan said, "Indeed. Now we'll finish this chapter with——" Maylu finished for him, "'All I Want For Christmas Is You.'"

——All I Want For Christmas Is You——

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I don't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeers click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Ooh baby

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is...

You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)

——End song——

Everyone shouts out, "Thank You, Wesley Tran!"

Yai calls to us, "Don't forget to call in other readers to read this and inspire the author, Star AJT 84 into writing the other characters you like day-by-day before December 23rd!" Maylu backed her up, "Merry Christmas!" Shuuko joined in, "And a happy new year!"

(A/N: You've heard Joey, please review me some ideas for brief Christmas fan fictions, and I have some more characters for you to see. Happy Holidays!)

To be continued…


	8. How the Screws Stole Christmas

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 8; How the Screws Stole Christmas

December 19th, we move in to see Ikki & Metabee reading a common Dr. Seuss book known as 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas.' Metabee asks, "I don't know about this, Ikki. Why couldn't the short story be, 'How the Rubber Robo Gang Stole Christmas?'" Ikki shrugs, "We should start it anyway. First the famous song."

——Mr. Grinch——

You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch,

You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch,

Your heart's an empty hole,

Your brain is full of spiders; you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch,

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,

You have termites in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,

Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch,

You're the king of sinful sots,

Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch,

You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch,

With a nauseous super "naus"!

You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch,

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,

You're a nasty wasty skunk,

Your heart is full of unwashed socks; your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, stank, stunk"!

——End Song——

Ikki says to us, "Star AJT 84 foresaw our future selves and found our teenaged selves much cooler." Arika came by in a pink, red, blue, & white Christmas dress and mentions; "He even made a parody Christmas song for the Screws. Here it is——"

You're a hot one, Lady Sam

You really are a meal,

You're as cuddly as a tigress, a lot more charming than an eel, Lady Sam,

You're a good banana with a… sexy smooth peel!

You're a feline, Lady Sam,

Your heart's a big jungle,

Your brain is full of catnip; you have fish stick in your soul, Lady Sam,

Who wouldn't touch you with a… three-millimeter pole?

You're a cool one, Lady Sam,

You have starlight in your smile,

You have all the cleverness of a sphinx from the Nile, Lady Sam,

Given a choice between you I cannot take the… sphinx from the Nile!

You're a fat one, Mr. Sloan

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as a warthog, and as charming than an eel, Mr. Sloan,

You're a fat banana with a… really thin peel!

You're a glutton, Mr. Sloan,

Your tummy's a bottomless hole,

Your brain is full of pizza; you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Sloan,

I wouldn't touch you with a… thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a killer, Mr. Sloan,

You have some red juice in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Sloan,

Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the… seasick crocodile!

You're a scared one, Mr. Spyke

You really are a meal,

You're as loyal as a canine, and as charming as a seal, Mr. Spyke,

You're a skinny orange with a… very thick peel!

You're a coward, Mr. Spyke,

Your courage is an empty hole,

Your brain is full of rockets; you have scars on your soul, Mr. Spyke,

I'd like to hit you with a… thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a fierce one, Mr. Spyke,

You have sharp fangs in your smile,

You have all the tender sweetness of a jackal from the Nile, Mr. Spyke,

Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the jackal from the Nile!

After hearing Star AJT 84's Christmas song Sam blushed, Sloan said nothing, and Spyke felt proud of himself (even though he was disappointed at first). Koji Karakuchi (the cool dude with Sumilodon) said, "I'm feeling crept out here!" Karin Jomai (the pretty girl with Neutra-Nurse) said, "Can we please get the show on the road? Oh, how does that phrase go again?"

——Begin short story——

We see Tokyo decorated from the ground up with Christmas decorations.

(A/N: This is set in a time 10 years into the future, after the 2nd season of Medabots, so expect them to be adults now)

Everybody in Tokyo loves Christmas a lot.

But the Screws, who now live away from Tokyo…

Do not!

The Screws hate Christmas, the whole Christmas season!

Don't ask me why; no one quite knows the reason.

It could be that Sloan's head's not screwed on just right.

It could be that Sam's shoes were too tight.

It could even be that poor Spyke's courage is not in the place just right.

But I think the most likely reason of all…

May have been that their hearts are each three sizes too small.

But whatever the reason, their hearts or Sam's shoes…

They stood on one of the buildings on Christmas Eve, hating you-know-whose!

Staring down from their lair, each with sour screwy frowns, at the warm-lighted windows below in the town.

They knew that everyone beneath was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings," Sam growled with a sneer.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, is practically here!" Spyke

Then Sloan growled with his fat fingers, nervously drumming.

"We must find some way to keep Christmas from coming!"

For tomorrow they know, all the human & Medabot girls and boys——

They will wake bright and early; they'd rush for their toys!

And _then_! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! The noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's _one_ thing the Screws hate! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

Then the people of Tokyo, young and old, will sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast! _And they'd feast!_

And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They'll eat their Christmas pudding, and rare Christmas roast beasts!

"Which is something we can't stand the least!" Sam

And THEN they'd do something the Screws liked least doing most of all;

Everyone, the tall and the small; Will stand close together with Christmas music ringing.

They'd stand hand-in-hand, and those fools will start singing!

They'd sing! _And they'd sing!_

AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!

Spyke realized, "Oh, no!" Sam asked Spyke, "What's wrong, Spyke?" Spyke cried out, "We're speaking in rhymes!"

Together the Screws cried out, "CURSE YOU, TOKYO!"

And the more the Screws thought of what Christmas would bring,

The more the Screws thought, "We must stop this whole thing!" Spyke

"Why for year after year we've put up with it now!" Sam

"We must stop Christmas from coming," Sloan "…But how?" Spyke

Spyke gasped, "I mean, we mean… 'In what way?'"

As soon as they got indoors, they saw their Medabots; Pepper Cat, Totalizer, & Crosser Dog, watching Christmas DVD's. Sam sneered, "Are you having a holly, jolly… Christmas?" Pepper Cat noticed her and shrieked, "Yes!"

Outside the shack the Screws live together in, we see the three Medabots get thrown out the door and into the snow banks, Spyke yelled, "Wrong-o!"

As the poor Medabots crawled out… Sam picked up Crosser Dog by the left arm and yelled in his face; "If you 3 aren't going to help us, than you might as well——"

She stopped in mid-sentence; she noticed the beard-like clump of snow on the blue Medabot's chin.

Then Sam got an idea!

_An awful idea!_

THE SCREWS GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know _just_ what to do," Sam laughed in her throat.

Sam laughed, "Ha!"

And the Screws made a few quick Christmas hats and coats.

Spyke said while working, "I'm grateful for being good in Home Economics back in school, which I loathe entirely!"

And they chuckled and clucked during this great Screwy trick,

"With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick." Sloan

Sam & Spyke look like elves, while Sloan got the opportunity to be in a Santa outfit.

And then, collecting as much equipment they could find secretly… they built together a sleigh designed to steal Christmas from Japan as quickly as possible.

As they carefully watched out for Santa Claus leaving the area (they saw him)…

"All we need are reindeer…" Spyke

Sam looked around.

But since reindeer aren't native to Japan, there is none to be found.

Did that stop the Screw gang?

No! Sloan simply said,

"If we can't _find_ some reindeer, we'll _make_ some instead."

Knowing what they're planning to do: Pepper Cat, Totalizer, & Crosser Dog ran for cover!

So the Screws called their Medabots, and they took some colored thread,

And they tied sets of antlers on the top of each of the metal heads.

Pepper Cat groans, "I hope no Medabot is awake when we get down there." Totalizer slowly said, "I look more like a panda with antlers on a turtle." Crosser Dog said, "What's with the red nose? Do I really have to play the Rudolph of these 'reindeer'?"

Spyke said to his Medabot, "Well, we hate Christmas! We want to steal it! What do you do, Rudolph?"

Crosser Dog thinks it over and cleanly shoots off the red nose off his face!

Spyke congratulated his Medabot, "Brilliant, you reject your own nose because it represents the glitter of commercialism!"

THEN

The Screws loaded some bags

And some old empty sacks

On the newly-built sleigh

And they loaded in battery packs.

As soon as Sloan turned the sleigh on… KABOOM! The twin turbo engines on the sides of the sleigh erupted and shot the sleigh up the ramp it was on and forward into the sky!

And the sleigh started the sky around

And around the homes where the citizens

Lay asleep in their town, around.

The Screws screamed as their flying sleigh zoomed, twisted, and turned!

Feeling scared, they loudly screamed, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" before saying, "MY HAIR'S GONNA BE MESSY!" Sam "I'M GONNA THROW UP!" Sloan & "I'M GONNA WET MY PANTS!" Spyke and then, together, they screamed, "AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Crosser Dog held onto his diamond filament bungee cord, attached to the sleigh, screamed, "Meda-Mommy; MAKE IT STOP!" Totalizer held onto his handles, "Maybe the stabilizers need a little more 'OOMF'!" Pepper Cat took her plug-like claws to the electronics of the sleigh and shouted, "**Electric shocker claws**!" Electricity sparked from her claws and flowed them into the sleigh's circuits, the stabilizers worked!

As the Screws calmed down… Sloan got back to driving the vehicle, "Almost lost my cool there."

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.

Everyone else is all dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When they came to the first little home on the square…

Sam hissed, "Ikki Tenryo's old house. Wonder if he had kids yet?" Spyke asked, "How do we know if he's still here, boss?" Sloan answered, "He inherited it from his parents, we've heard this on TV, you coward."

"This stop number one," the hot Sam _elf_ hissed.

They all landed on the roof, empty bags in each fist.

Individually, the Screws went down the chimney…

Then they slid down the chimney, avoiding its rather wide flue

Hey, if Santa could do it, then so could each Screw.

As it became Sloan's turn to come down… VOOMP!

Sloan got stuck only once, for a moment or two.

Sam sighed, "You fat idiot." Sloan defended, "It's my blasted water weight; it goes straight to my hips!" Spyke hushed his comrades, "A little more stealth please? They're asleep! And it looks like a slumber party's being held here."

Then Sloan (_finally_) stuck his head out of the fireplace flue; where the stuffed up stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings," Sam grinned, " are the _first_ things to go!"

Pepper Cat placed an electromagnet attachment glove on her left claws and turned it on, pulling off all the nails that held the stockings. Crosser Dog caught them all with one of the sacks.

Then they slithered and slunk, with smiles most unpleasant, around the whole room, and they took every present!

And they stuffed them in bags. Then the Screws, very nimbly, stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney!

Then Sloan slunk to the icebox.

Sloan's sneaking was like a fat cat's, but it works perfectly. He grinned, "Slunk!"

They took the Christmas feast!

They took the Christmas pudding! They took the roast beast! (A big roast turkey)

Sloan quietly yelled, "2-42!" as it was football! Spyke said, "Go!" Sloan tossed the turkey to Spyke, who caught it with ease with the sack of other foods!

They cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.

Why, the Screws even took the last can of corn beef hash!

Then, they stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned Sam, "We will stuff up the tree!"

And Sloan grabbed the tree, and he started to shove——

A young woman's voice yawning was heard from somewhere! They stopped in their process and froze!

when they heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

They turned around fast, and they saw a young woman!

Karin Jomai, who is now more woman than any woman.

The Screws have been caught by this brown-haired nurse granddaughter, who'd got up from bed for a cup of cold water.

Afraid that she would recognize them, the Screws froze in place.

She stared at poor Sloan and asked, "Santa Claus, why? Why are you taking Arika & Ikki's Christmas tree? WHY?"

Surprisingly, the disguises fooled her!

But, you know, the Screw gang was so smart and so slick; Sloan thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet little girl," the fake Santa Claus lied, "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.

"So we're taking it home to our workshop, my dear. We'll fix it up _there_. Then we'll bring it back _here_."

Karin then asked, "Ms. Elf (Sam), what do yo think Christmas is about?"

Knowing that Sam would say the wrong words, Spyke innocently covered his boss's mouth and answered his best answer, "Presents we suppose."

Karin sighed, "I was afraid of that."

And Sloan's fib fooled the woman. Then he patted her head, and he got her a drink and he sent her to bed.

Before going to bed, Karin said to Sloan, "Santa. Don't forget the Screws. I know they seem really mean and evil. But I think somewhere inside them… they're really sweet, like they used to be long ago."

Those words reached Sam & Spyke's ears; Sam silently asked, "Sweet?" Spyke followed, "She thinks we're sweet?"

Karin yawned, "Merry Christmas, Santa."

And when Karin Jomai went to bed with her cup,

Spyke sighed, "Sweet girl." Sam said, "Odd judge of character."

SLOAN went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!

Then the _last_ thing they took

Was the log for their fire!

Then they went up the chimney, themselves, the young liars.

On the walls they left nothing but hooks and some wires.

And the one speck of food that they left in the house… was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.

Then they did the _same_ thing to the _other_ buildings and houses; Leaving crumbs much too small for the other people's MOUSES!

It was not only the homes they raided while everyone else was asleep; they also stole cash and credit cards, etc. In a house that belongs to another rich young woman named Suzanne, Sloan stole an engagement ring from her while she slept. Before leaving, Sloan lashed his tongue at her… almost close enough to steal her first kiss!

Sam saw this and scornfully whispered, "What is going on here?" Sloan said, "Uh… I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus?" Spyke groaned, "She's not a mother, she's not even married yet, St. Nick! So let's make her cry first."

Long ago, Sloan was head-over-heels in love with this 'nearly-equal-to-Karin' beautiful Suzanne, but then he heard a month ago, she was proposed to by the one _true_ bully in his life, Ned Nether-wits!

Onto Ned's house, Sloan went to take everything from him! In his sleep, Ned said, "Oh, Suzanne!" Sloan felt a vein twitch in his left temple. Ned continued to sleep-talk, "Would you kiss a man who made money donating a lot of his own blood and lost a lot of fat by means of liposuction?"

An evil thought rang in Sloan's mind, a pulled out a mouth-worn voice changer, placed it over his mouth, programmed it, and said in Suzanne's voice, "No, silly! But I'm dying to find out!"

He grabbed onto Sam, covered her mouth, pulled down her pants—— AND IN SUZANNE'S VOICE SLOAN SAID, "JUST KISS ME YOU FOOL!" Sam screamed through Sloan's hand as she felt it down her pants!

(A/N: All those who don't want to know what happened, leave the room!)

As they left that jerk's house, Sam felt mortified while Sloan felt pleased with himself.

The last thing they've done; was having Spyke pulling the power on the city!

It was two hours until dawn…

Everyone is still in bed and asleep. The Screws' sleigh is filled up with all the Christmas decorations and presents from all-over Tokyo.

Crosser Dog took the wheel of the flying sleigh, and they all flew towards Mt. Fuji!

Several thousand feet up! Towards the side of Mt. Fuji's summit,

They rode with their load to the tiptop to dump it!

As they stopped at the edge of the crater… Sam (after wiping her butt with toilet paper) cheered, "WE DID IT!"

"Pooh-Pooh to the people of Tokyo!" Sam was fiendishly humming.

"They're finding out that no Christmas is coming!" Sloan (While getting ready to dump the load)

"They're waking up!" Spyke "I know _just_ what they'll do!

"Their mouths will hang open for a minute or two

"Then the citizens and Medabots will all cry BOO-HOO!" Sam

And Sam was right… but only for a moment. For don't know what else is going on down there…

"That's a noise," grinned the Screws, "That we simply must hear!"

So they paused. And the Screws each placed a hand to their ears.

And they _did_ hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. Then it started to grow…

Sam shrieked, "What? That's sound's not _sad_!" Spyke mentions, "Why, it sounds… _merry_!"

It _couldn't_ be so!

But it WAS merry! VERY!

They stared down at Tokyo! The Screws popped their eyes!

Then they shook! What they saw was a shocking surprise!

Everybody down in Tokyo; the tall and the small,

Was singing! Without any presents at all!

They HAVEN'T stopped Christmas from coming!

IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

——Angels We Have Heard on High ——

Angels we have heard on high,

Singing sweetly through the night,

And the mountains in reply

Echoing their brave delight.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Shepherds, why this jubilee?

Why these songs of happy cheer?

What great brightness did you see?

What glad tiding did you hear?

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Come to Bethlehem and see

Him whose birth the angels sing;

Come, adore on bended knee

Christ, the Lord, the new-born King.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

See him in a manger laid

Whom the angels praise above;

Mary, Joseph, lend your aid,

While we raise our hearts in love.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

Gloria in excelsis Deo.

——End Song——

Then the Screws, with their poor feet ice-cold in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?"

"It came without ribbons!" Sam

"It came without tags!" Spyke

"It came without packages, boxes, or bags!" Sloan

And they puzzled an hour, until their puzzler was sore.

Spyke groaned at this slight headache, "OW!"

Then the Screws thought of something they haven't before!

"Maybe Christmas," they each thought, "_Doesn't_ come from a store.

"Maybe Christmas… perhaps… means a little bit more!"

Suddenly, they each felt a great warmth in their souls, melting the snow around them.

And what happened _then_…?

Well… in Tokyo they say

That the Screws' small hearts

Each grew thirty-three sizes that day!

Sam warmly looks at her gang, with tears in her eyes, "Guys?" Spyke looked at Sam, "Yes, Sam?" She exclaimed, "I LOVE YOU!"

Sloan watched the smooch-a-thon between Sam & Spyke! He looked at Crosser Dog & Pepper Cat doing the same. He looked at the ring he stole from Suzanne, and he felt the winds pick up.

He looked at the sleigh… the wind's forcing it to slowly slide down into Mt. Fuji's crater! Sloan gasped, "The sleigh! The presents!" Spyke & Sam looked at it and realized, "They'll be destroyed! And we care!" Sloan asked himself, "WHAT IS THE DEAL?"

"NO! It mustn't happen! It shouldn't!" Sam

"It couldn't! It won't!" It wouldn't!" Sloan

"Not now, not then, not ever again!" Spyke

Before the sleigh could inch even deeper, the Screws shouted, "NO!" and held on tightly to the sleigh!

Now that the true meaning of Christmas finally came through…

Spyke & Crosser Dog lifted the sleigh over their heads! Sam became impressed with this newfound strength, "Oh, Spyke!" Spyke & Crosser Dog grinned in unison, "Light as a feather!"

Spyke & Crosser Dog found the strength of 90 Screw gangs, times two!

And now the minute the Screws' hearts didn't feel quite so tight,

They whizzed with their load through the bright morning light!

While the Medabots are driving it down the mountain, the Screws are skiing along with the sleigh on bare shoes! As Sam was launched into the air, "SPREAD EAGLE!" She nailed it and landed into her seat! Spyke cheerfully slid into his seat and kissed Sam on the cheek!

Sloan got launched into the air, as he looked down… "Oh! This is gonna hurt!" He fell straight down into his seat safely! Spyke asked his old friend, "Are you alright?" Sloan hissed out, "Are you kidding?" Then he smiled, "The sun is shining and the ride is bitching! Now scoot over, I wanna drive!"

In Tokyo, everyone saw the Screws' sleigh and got out of the way, as the sleigh was about to slow down, Sloan noticed that the brakes are broken! Sloan screamed, "We're gonna crash!" Sam said to her friends, "Now, listen here; even _if_ we are _horribly_ mangled. There will be no sad faces on Christmas."

And for once, Sam was right about one thing. The sleigh crashed, landing the load in the hands of their true owners! Luckily, the Screws survived!

Ikki (who's grown up to be an Official Medafighter) looks at the Screws and asked, "Sam? Screws?" Sam sighed, "Yeah, Ikki. We're the Screws who stole Christmas. And we're sorry." She held out her wrists as if handcuffs are going to be on her wrists.

Ikki patted her back and smiles, "I forgive you, old friend." Arika agrees, "Me too!" Everyone follows, except Ned Nether-wits! As he was about to have under arrest, Suzanne stepped in his way!

Ned said, "Suzanne, get out of my way!" Suzanne smashed the box with the engagement ring within it in Ned's face! He notices it and begins to cry, "Why?" Suzanne directs her attention towards Sloan and answers, "My heart belongs to another."

Sloan was confused; he looked around himself to see whom. He points to himself in curiosity at Suzanne. Suzanne nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately, Sloan got happy to call out, "Ho-ho-ho!"

——Hallelujah Chorus——

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

for the Lord God Omnipotent reigneth.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

for the Lord God Omnipotent reigneth.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

for the Lord God Omnipotent reigneth.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

The kingdom of this world is become

the Kingdom of our Lord and of His Christ, and of His Christ;

and He shall reign for ever and ever

and He shall reign for ever and ever

and He shall reign for ever and ever

and He shall reign for ever and ever

King of Kings,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

and Lord of Lords,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

and Lord of Lords,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

and Lord of Lords,

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

King of Kings, and Lord of Lords,

and He shall reign for ever and ever

and He shall reign for ever and ever

King of Kings

for ever and ever. Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

and He shall reign for ever and ever,

for ever and ever,

King of Kings,

and Lord of Lords,

King of Kings,

and Lord of Lords,

and He shall reign for ever and ever,

King of Kings,

and Lord of Lords.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

——End Song——

They brought back the food for the feast!

And Sloan carved the roast beast!

——End Story——

Sloan cried in happiness, "Thank you, Star AJT 84!" Metabee commented, "I like the bit with us being a decade older. I looked so cool, for someone so old."

Koji calls to us, "Don't forget to call in other readers to read this and inspire the author, Star AJT 84 into writing the other characters you like day-by-day before December 23rd!" Ikki backed her up, "Merry Christmas!" Metabee joined in, "And a happy new year!"

(A/N: You've heard the Medafighters & Medabots, please review me some ideas for brief Christmas fan fictions, and I have some more characters for you to see. Happy Holidays!)

To be continued…


	9. Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Anime Christmas Special**

Ch. 9; Christmas Medley

December 22nd, the place was hectic for Christmas Eve.

T.K. (from "Digimon") speaks up to us, "We're going to end this fan fiction with 10 chapters, but don't worry; we'll still have enough room for a Medley of Holiday Favorites." Kari nods, "Yes. And here's one you might enjoy."

——Over the River and Through the Woods——

Over the river and through the woods

To Grandmother's house we go.

The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh

Through white and drifted snow.

Over the river and through the woods,

Oh, how the wind does blow.

It stings the toes and bites the nose

As over the ground we go.

Over the river and through the woods

To have a full day of play.

Oh, hear the bells ringing ting-a-ling-ling,

For it is Christmas Day.

Over the river and through the woods,

Trot fast my dapple gray;

Spring o'er the ground just like a hound,

For this is Christmas Day.

Over the river and through the woods

And straight through the barnyard gate.

It seems that we go so dreadfully slow;

It is so hard to wait.

Over the river and through the woods,

Now Grandma's cap I spy.

Hurrah for fun; the pudding's done;

Hurrah for the pumpkin pie.

——End Song——

Davis groans, "What about that interesting one with me and T.K. going head-to-head for a Christmas gift for Kari?" T.K. answers, "There's not enough time for the author to write that stuff."

——O Little Town of Bethlehem——

O little town of Bethlehem,

How still we see the lie!

Above thy deep and dreamless sleep

The silent stars go by;

Yet in thy dark streets shineth

The everlasting Light;

The hopes and fears of all the years

Are met in thee to-night.

——End Song——

Kari calls out to us, along with the other DigiDestined girls (from all seasons of "Digimon"), "Happy Holidays!"

——Hark! The Herald Angels Sing——

Hark! the herald angels sing

Glory to the new-born King!

Peace on earth and mercy mild,

God and sinners reconciled!

Joyful, all ye nations, rise,

Join the triumph of the skies;

With the angelic host proclaim

Christ is born in Bethlehem!

Hark! the herald angels sing

Glory to the new-born King!

——End Song——

The characters of "DNAngel" gather together to us. Risa sighs, I'd like that song dedicated to Dark, aside from Christmas and all." Riku groaned, "Unbelievable." Dark just said, "Thanks."

Seras Victoria says to us, "This song is based from a young boy long ago, and he based it on a single word and that word is 'joy'."

——Joy to the World——

Joy to the world! the Lord is come;

Let earth receive her King;

Let every heart prepare Him room,

and heaven and nature sing,

and heaven and nature sing,

and heaven, and heaven and nature sing.

——End Song——

The most dangerous yet beautiful girls of the "Tenchi Muyo" universe gather together for the next song, imagining Tenchi Masaki as Santa.

——Santa Baby——

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me

I've been an awful good girl

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be oh so good

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's

Not a lot

I've been an angel all year

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed

To a platinum mine

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks

Sign your 'X' on the line

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean a phone

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

—— End Song——

——Here Comes Santa Claus——

Here comes Santa Claus!

Here comes Santa Claus!

Right down Santa Claus Lane!

Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer

are pulling on the reins.

Bells are ringing, children singing;

All is merry and bright.

Hang your stockings and say your prayers,

'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.

Here comes Santa Claus!

Here comes Santa Claus!

Right down Santa Claus Lane!

He's got a bag that is filled with toys

for the boys and girls again.

Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,

What a beautiful sight.

Jump in bed, cover up your head,

'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.

——End Song——

The most famous characters of "Slayers", "InuYasha", "Shaman King", & "Cardcaptors" gathered to dance in the streets while heading towards the Christmas tree!

——Holly Jolly Christmas——

Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

It's the best time of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow,

but have a cup of cheer.

Have a holly, jolly Christmas;

And when you walk down the street

Say Hello to friends you know

and everyone you meet.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe

hung where you can see;

Somebody waits for you;

Kiss her once for me.

Have a holly jolly Christmas,

and in case you didn't hear,

Oh by golly, have a holly,

jolly Christmas this year.

——End Song——

The Mon Colle Knights and Mon World monsters gather together around the tree.

——Deck the Halls——

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don we now our gay apparel,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Yule before us,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Strike the harp and join the chorus.

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

While I tell of Yuletide treasure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the wind and weather,

Fa la la la la, la la la la

——End Song——

The most famous characters of "Ranma 1/2" gather together to ride in a sleigh to the Christmas tree.

——Jingle Bells——

Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go, laughing all the way;

Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright

What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side;

The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot;

He got into a drifted bank and we got upsot

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

——End Song——

Beybladers are launching their Beyblades to ring bells.

——Silver Bells——

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air

There's a feeling

of Christmas

Children laughing

People passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Christmas day

——End Song——

The Hinata House honeys come by with poor Keitaro Urashima dressed in a Snowman costume; which in fact is made of real snow.

——Frosty the Snow Man——

Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul

With a corncob pipe and a button nose

and two eyes made out of coal

Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say

He was made of snow but the children

know how he came to life one day

There must have been some magic in that

old silk hat they found

For when they placed it on his head

he began to dance around

O Frosty the snowman

was alive as he could be

And the children say he could laugh

and play just the same as you and me

Thumpetty thump thump

thumpety thump thump

Look at Frosty go

Thumpetty thump thump

thumpety thump thump

Over the hills of snow

Frosty the snowman knew

the sun was hot that day

So he said

"Let's run and

we'll have some fun

now before I melt away

" Down to the village

with a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there all

around the square saying

Catch me if you can

He led them down the streets of town

right to the traffic cop

And he only paused a moment when

he heard him holler "Stop!"

For Frosty the snow man

had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye saying

"Don't you cry

I'll be back again some day"

Thumpetty thump thump

thumpety thump thump

Look at Frosty go

Thumpetty thump thump

thumpety thump thump

Over the hills of snow

——End Song——

Ash, Ikki, Kenshin, Lan, & Luffy gathered for the next song, but every other girl from their worlds came along to help out.

——White Christmas——

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

——End Song——

Everyone in each Anime world gathered for the next song.

——Silent Night——

Silent night, holy night,

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Sleep in heavenly peace.

——End Song——

The Sailor Scouts & Mew-Mews gather for the next song, along with the youngest kids and animals.

——Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer——

Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer

had a very shiny nose.

And if you ever saw him,

you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer

used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor Rudolf

play in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say:

"Rudolf with your nose so bright,

won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him

as they shouted out with glee:

"Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer,

you'll go down in history!"

——End Song——

Finally… it's Christmas Eve at night; but poor Ryoko is down at the dumps for some reason.

Tenchi asks, "What's wrong, Ryoko?" Ryoko sighs, "Aside from having you here, it's just there's something missing."

——The Wassail Song——

Here we come a-wassailing

Among the leaves so green,

Here we come a wand'ring,

So fair to be seen.

Love and joy come to you,

And to your wassail too,

And God bless you and send you a happy new year,

And God send you a happy new year.

Love and joy come to you,

And to your wassail too,

And God bless you and send you a happy new year,

And God send you a happy new year.

——End Song——

Ryoko asks, "Wassail? What the hell is it?" Washu hands a cup of orange-brown fluid to Ryoko, "It's a Christmas drink, unlike a Smoking Bishop, it consist of ale or wine sweetened with sugar, and flavored with nutmeg, cinnamon, roasted apples, and other yummy ingredients."

After one sip of the stuff, Ryoko beamed with joy! "NOW THIS I LOVE TOO! LET'S WASSAIL!" She pulled Tenchi and a lot of the other older characters to the Wassail truck for a swig of it!

Yami Yugi says, "Well, Merry Christmas, everyone." Téa calls out to the kids, "Go ahead, nobody's stopping you, it's time to receive our gifts to you, have fun!"

The loving commences, as well as the final songs sung by all of our favorite Anime characters.

——Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas——

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on,

our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,

From now on,

our troubles will be miles away.

Here were are as in olden days,

happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will be together

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

——End Song——

Now everybody is full of Christmas cheer at last on this Christmas Eve night.

As soon as Takuya walked to see J.P., he found him acting like the real Santa (sort of), with a warm cup of wassail and some cookies next to him.

Takuya asks, "Hey, J.P., don't you think you've had enough Christmas goodies?" Zoë agreed with Takuya, "Yeah, you look like you're about to burst." Yami Yugi came by and said, "On the other hand, he always looked that way."

J.P. said, with sweet wassail on his breath, "I knew there would be a song about snacks sometime." Joey says, "Say goodnight, Santa." J.P. replies, "Goodnight, Santa." Then hiccups!

Everybody looks at us and waves goodbye and goodnight, "Merry Christmas, everybody, and a happy new year!"

——We Wish You A Merry Christmas——

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;

Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer. Refrain

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here. Refrain

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

——End Song——

The End


End file.
